


Dear John

by bulecelup



Series: My Dearest [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Sherlock, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Childbirth, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, M/M, Mpreg, Multiple Pairings, Omega!John, Parents & Children, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulecelup/pseuds/bulecelup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hidup Sherlock dan John berubah drastis ketika John mendapati dirinya hamil. kedua kaki Sherlock tidak menapak pada tanah lagi. SH/JW , MH/GL , JM/MollyH.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 0 Months

**Author's Note:**

> BBC Sherlock bukan punya saya. :>

(0 months)

 

 

" _Oh God, no._ "

 

 

John Watson merasa panas.

 

 

Nggak, bukan rasa panas biasa kayak panas kena matahari, panas kena minyak goreng, atau panas karena catokan rambut--- oke itu nyeleneh. Balik ke narasi yang masuk akal.

 

 

John Watson merasa panas, panas dari dalam tubuhnya. Butiran keringat terbentuk di keningnya. Dia sampai harus menyeimbangkan dirinya ke dinding, helaan nafas berat lepas dari mulutnya.

 

 

Dia mengenali rasa panas macam apa ini. Bahkan dia tahu betul sensasi panas yang dia rasakan saat ini, merupakan gejala awal dari...

 

 

" _Heat_!" Sahutnya mendadak. John setengah menurunkan dirinya ke lantai, sebelah tangannya melingkar diperut bagian bawahnya, merasakan rasa panas yang eksplosif disana... " _Goddammit_ , ke--ke-kenapa...ah---ah, menda--dadak?" Suaranya terbata-bata karena air liur mulai menggenang di mulutnya.

 

 

Yuuuup.

 

 

_Heat_. Yup, sebuah siklus yang akan dialami oleh seorang Omega beberapa kali di dalam hidupnya. Siklus di mana hormon seorang Omega akan berubah drastis, keinginan untuk kawin dan berkembang biak dengan pasangannya timbul bagaikan ombak lautan yang menyerang pesisir pantai.

 

 

Rasanya seperti ditabrak kemudian dilumat menjadi tanah liat. Alam memang kejam sekaligus baik. 

 

 

"Ugghghhh----" John berusaha untuk mengangkat kakinya, mencoba untuk berjalan masuk kedalam kamarnya. Dia harus segera mengunci dirinya, kalau tidak aroma yang dia keluarkan akan menarik perhatian.

 

 

Tentu John tidak mau kalau ada seorang Alpha maupun Beta asing menemukannya dalam keadaan begini, bisa habis dia yang ada.

 

 

 Dengan usaha berat, John sukses menggapai pintu kamarnya dan mendorong dirinya sendiri masuk kedalam. Tak lupa dia menguncinya, tangannya gemetaran hebat saat memegang kunci.

 

 

"Aaaa---ahh, _fuck_."

 

 

Usai mengunci pintu, John roboh ke lantai. Dia menggeliat sebentar, lalu kedua tangannya meraih celana jeans yang dia kenakan, telapak tangannya memegang selangkangan celananya dan menemukan celananya basah karena cairan lubrikasi yang keluar secara otomatis darinya.

 

 

John mati-matian menahan tangannya buat masuk ke celana dalamnya dan mulai menstimulasi dirinya sendiri, karena dia tahu hal itu tak akan memuaskan hasrat hewani yang bergetar hebat di dalam tubuhnya.

 

 

"Sherrrr----Sherrrlock, Sherlooccck."

 

 

Ah, iya, Sherlock. Pasangan Alpha-nya. _Where the fuck is he?_

 

 

Memikirkan tentang Sherlock membuat John semakin basah. _Good God_ , dia sangat ingin disentuh dan dimasuki oleh Sherlock sekarang ini; dia tidak perduli kenapa _Heat_ -nya datang lebih awal, yang pasti saat ini dia ingin digagahi sampai kedua kakinya mati rasa, dan tak bisa dipakai berjalan keesokan harinya.

 

 

Rasa panas yang berkembang ditubuh John semakin menjadi-jadi, rasanya dia kepengen banget menggosokan badannya keseluruh barang di 221B---- demi menghilangkan rasa gatal buat disentuh ini---

 

 

BRAK!

 

 

Tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar terbuka paksa. Kunci gembok yang terpasang sampai lepas terbang ke mana gak tau.

 

 

John menatap horror sosok orang yang baru saja menendang pintu kamarnya secara brutal tersebut, bukan karena dia takut kalau itu adalah orang asing yang terpancing dengan aromanya; tetapi dia lebih takut karena orang itu adalah...

 

 

"John,"

 

 

Sherlock _motherfucking_ Holmes.

 

 

Daaaan tidak, bukan sosok Sherlock yang membuatnya takut. Tapi lebih kepada ekspresi muka Sherlock yang menatapnya gelap, wajahnya penuh kenafsuan.

 

 

"Seharusnya kamu tidak mengalami ini untuk 3 minggu kedepan." Sherlock berdiri membatu di pigura pintu, seluruh tubuhnya gemetaran dikarenakan aroma milik John yang baginya tercium nikmat bagai calon bunga baru bermekaran di musim semi.

 

 

John mengeluarkan tawa miris, melihat Sherlock ditengah kondisinya ini bagaikan melihat oasis ditengah-tengah gurun... John sangat menginginkan Sherlock dan ehm, salah satu anggota tubuhnya setengah mati.

 

 

Sherlock yang sudah dibutakan dengan aroma milik pasangannya menyeringai dan dengan tangan gemetaran membuka seluruh pakaiannya. Dia menarik syal birunya, melepas jaketnya, membuka jas hitamnya, dan...

 

 

"Tidak! _Stop_!" John meneriakinya pas Sherlock mau menarik...atau lebih tepatnya merobek kemeja warna ungu kesayangannya. "Ti---tinggalkan itu. Teta----tetap Pa---pakai itu." Pintanya.

 

 

Seringai Sherlock semakin melebar. "Oh John, kamu dan _fetish_ -mu." Dia mencemoohnya.

 

 

John sudah tak perduli lagi sama omongan Sherlock. Terserah dia mau ngomong apa, asalkan si Alpha bego itu langsung mengagahinya atau apalah.

 

 

Sherlock yang tak jadi melepas kemeja kesukaannya itu langsung meraih tubuh John di lantai. Menciumi setiap inchi tubuhnya tanpa terkecuali, mengklaim kalau tubuh menakjubkan John adalah miliknya, miliknya seorang.

 

 

"Mmm---Mm---Sher--- ak--" John mencoba untuk berbicara ditengah-tengah ciuman mereka, dia membiarkan tangan Sherlock merayap masuk kedalam jumpernya dan menariknya hingga batas dada.

 

 

"Hush--- John," Sherlock menarik mulutnya dari John. Ada juntaian benang air liur tertarik dari mulut mereka berdua. "J--jangan pikirkan apapun--- biar---biarkan aku---" dia pun bergerak maju untuk....

 

 

Well, hello!

 

 

Air liur John menetes dari pinggir bibirnya, saat dia merasakan sesuatu yang tak asing lagi menyentuh selangkangan pahanya. Keras dan tumpul----

 

 

Sherlock melepaskan tawa kecil, "K-Kamu sudah siap untukku, Watson?" Sorot matanya tak lagi terlihat manusia, digantikan dengan insting hewan untuk bersatu dengan pasangannya.

 

 

" _Christ_ ," John merinding pas cairan lubrikasinya keluar semakin banyak hanya karena mendengar suara Sherlock. Terkutuklah Alpha itu. "A-apakah kamu perlu bertanya s--seperti itu?"

 

 

Izin sudah di dapat, maka tinggal Sherlock bergerak melaksanakannya. Dia hanya membutuhkan izin John, setelah itu semuanya terserah pada dirinya. Terserah pada insting Alpha-nya.

 

 

Kedua tangan Sherlock mencengkram kedua kaki John, dan menarik paksa celana jeans sang mantan tentara. John hampir saja ikut tertarik jika dia tidak menanamkan telapak tangannya ke lantai.

 

 

Sherlock lalu melihat pemandangan indah yang ditawarkan didepan mukanya;

 

 

John Watson, pasangan Omeganya, tergeletak di atas lantai dengan jumper terangkat ke dada dan memakai celana dalam berwarna merah yang sudah basah seluruhnya karena cairan lubrikasi. Bahkan ada cairan menggenang dibawah kakinya, membuat sebuah kubangan kecil. Memperjelas betapa inginnya dia untuk disentuh.

 

 

"John, ka---kamu terlihat sangat... _God_." Sherlock kini bekerja untuk membuka gasper celana bahannya yang sudah terasa sangat sempit dari tadi.

 

 

John menyeringai sendiri. Dia tak perduli lagi soal _Heat_ -nya yang datang mendadak ini, itu bisa dipikirkan nanti. Yang penting sekarang...

 

 

"Shhh---Sherlock."

 

 

John dengan malu-malu menaikan dan melebarkan kakinya, memperlihatkan keseluruhan badannya kepada Sherlock; sebagai bukti kalau dia menyerahkan seluruh tubuhnya bagi Sherlock.

 

 

Seringai Sherlock merekah bagaikan lampu di hari natal, dia seperti anak kecil yang baru mendapatkan perjalanan gratis ke toko permen.

 

 

" _Well_ ," Sherlock menjilat bibirnya, "Kamu sebaiknya---menelepon klinik dan menga---takan kau tidak akan masuk... Selama dua---tidak, tiga hari."

 

 

"Tiga hari? Aku rasa tidak---tidak akan selama itu----" komentar John, membuat Sherlock memberinya wajah serius.

 

 

John langsung menyesali komentarnya itu soalnya ujung-ujungnya dia tidak masuk bekerja selama satu minggu penuh, karena Sherlock membuat seluruh tubuhnya mati rasa dan rahimnya penuh dengan sperma.

 

 

Tapi John seperti biasanya tidak bisa lama-lama marah dengan Sherlock. karena usai semua itu, Sherlock menjaganya dengan baik. Dia tak meninggalkan dirinya sendirian di apartemen selama aroma mereka masih bercampur jadi satu dan bau lubrikasi campur sperma menggenang di udara.

 

 

Alhasil mereka pun melakukan apa yang biasa pasangan Alpha-Omega lain lakukan setelah masa _Heat_ telah lewat,

 

 

Yaitu tidur nyenyak di dalam pelukan pasangan masing-masing.

 

 

...Daaaaaan mungkin bisa lanjut untuk... _Yah, you know_.  

 

 

 


	2. 1 Months, 3 Weeks

 

"Hmh?"

 

 

Sherlock terbangun karena suara keran air, refleks, tangannya merayap untuk menyentuh pasangannya yang seharusnya masih tertidur disampingnya. Namun dia tak menemukan siapa-siapa, sisi tempat tidurnya kosong kelompong.

 

 

"John?" Detektif konsultan itu menaikan kepalanya dari atas bantal, celingak-celinguk linglung mencari keberadaan John tercintanya.

 

 

Suara keran air masih terdengar, sehingga Sherlock menyimpulkan kalau John berada di kamar mandi. Tapi... Dia melirik ke jam digital yang ada di meja sebelah tempat tidur, angka 08:45 menyala merah terang. Biasanya John akan bangun dan mandi pada pukul 9:15. Jadi kalau dia memasuki kamar mandi pada jam segini, rasanya ada yang aneh.

 

 

Sherlock bangkit dari atas tempat tidur. Dia mengambil gaun tidurnya yang terlipat di dekat kursi dan mengenakannya sambil berjalan keluar kamar.

 

 

Dia mendatangi pintu kamar mandi yang terkunci dari dalam. Mendengarkan suara keran air dan beberapa suara lain dari sana yang tak dia ketahui.

 

 

"John?" Sherlock menempelkan telinganya di pintu, tangan dan tubuhnya menyusul. "Kamu didalam?" Dia mengetuk pintunya sekali.

 

 

John tak menjawabnya, Sherlock malah mendengar suara erangan dari dalam sana. Otomatis insting protektif Sherlock bangkit,

 

 

"Kamu kenapa, John? Oi, jawab aku!" Sherlock setengah menyahut. Kini dia mulai menggedor pintunya, dia bisa saja merobohkannya dengan mudah demi meraih John. Namun,

 

 

"I--iya!"

 

 

Suara John terdengar dari dalam. Berbarengan dengan suara keran air yang masih terdengar, Sherlock bernafas lega mendengar kalau John sepertinya baik-baik saja.

 

 

Tapi tetap saja Sherlock masih tidak puas.

 

 

"Buka pintunya, John." Kata Sherlock. Lebih tepatnya, dia memerintah John.  Sempat ada jeda sebentar, sebelum akhirnya John membuka kunci kamar mandi dan keluar dari sana, tak lupa dia mematikan keran air.

 

 

John keluar-keluar sambil mengelap mulutnya menggunakan lengan jumper warna khaki-nya. "Iya, Sherlock?" Dia mengadahkan kepalanya buat bertemu pandang dengan pasangannya.

 

 

Sherlock merengut dan menukikan kedua alis matanya. Biasanya dia akan melakukan itu apabila menemukan sesuatu yang ganjil, "...ada apa?" John bertanya perihal ekspresi aneh yang Sherlock berikan padanya.

 

 

"Kamu baru saja muntah dan mengalami keram dibagian perut bawah," Sherlock memberinya deduksi. Kedua mata biru peraknya bergerak menelusuri John mulai dari kepala hingga kaki. "Keram baru timbul pas kamu bangun pagi ini, sedangkan rasa mual sudah terjadi dari minggu lalu..."

 

 

John mendengus lelah. Dia memang bodoh sekali buat mencoba menyembunyikan kondisinya dari Sherlock. Sherlock akan selalu dapat menerkanya, sehebat maupun selihai apapun John mencoba untuk menyembunyikannya.

 

 

Lepas dari semua deduksi logikanya, Sherlock tetaplah seorang Alpha yang sangat menyayangi Omega-nya. Dia kemudian melingkarkan kedua tangan panjangnya di pinggang John, menariknya buat di peluk erat.

 

 

Dia menggesekan kepalanya di dekat leher John. "John...." Suaranya terdengar memelas.

 

 

Oooh, John tahu apa maksudnya. Pasti Sherlock akan memintanya buat gak masuk kerja supaya dia bisa mengawasi dan memeriksanya.

 

 

"Tidak, Sherlock. Aku tidak bisa mangkir kerja lagi, Sarah akan memecatku. Ingat terakhir kali? Yang aku tidak masuk sampai seminggu penuh?" Kata John. Mukanya memerah karena teringat dengan kenangan akan siklus _Heat_ -nya kemarin.

 

 

Sherlock mencibir kesal, yang ada dia makin memeluk erat John. "Tapi John... Bagaimana bisa kamu bekerja dengan kondisi seperti ini?" Kelihatan sekali kalau Sherlock mencari alasan supaya John tidak jadi berangkat kerja.

 

 

John tersenyum melihat tingkah pasangannya yang bagaikan anak kecil. Dia pun mencium bibir Sherlock, "Biasanya mereka akan menghilang setelah aku minum teh, Sherlock." Ucapnya. Memberikan tanda kalau dia ingin Sherlock membuatkannya teh.

 

 

Mendengar permintaan John, Sherlock mengangguk tanda mengerti dan mau bergerak menuju dapur buat memanaskan teko teh. Tapi sebelumnya dia memberikan ciuman dulu di kening kepala John.

 

 

John melihat ekor gaun tidur Sherlock bergoyang mengikuti langkah yang memakainya, Sherlock pun menghilang di balik pintu ruang tengah.

 

 

Setelah Sherlock menghilang dari pandangannya, telapak tangan Watson melayang menutup mulutnya sendiri. Wajahnya terlihat sakit, karena cairan hangat menaik lagi dari perutnya ke kerongkongan.

 

 

' _Christ_.' John membatin sambil perlahan memasukan dirinya kembali ke kamar mandi dan membuka keran air. Memuntahkan isi perutnya lagi ke dalam bak keran dan melihat mereka terhapus pergi oleh air.

 

 

Jika rasa mual ini tidak membuatnya merana, keram yang dia rasakan menambah penderitaannya. Akibat keram di kaki dan perutnya yang baru timbul pagi ini, John bangun-bangun merintih sakit dan mengerang-erang di atas tempat tidurnya. Untung saja dia tidak membangunkan Sherlock.

 

 

Tubuhnya bekerja tidak pada tempatnya akhir-akhir ini. Mungkin John akan memeriksakan diri kepada salah satu teman dokternya, jika dia punya waktu luang dari bekerja dan membantu Sherlock dengan kasus-kasusnya.

 

 

Oleh karena itu sekarang dia mencoba bertahan dengan mengasosiasikan sakitnya ini sebagai gejala flu dan hanya meminum teh sebagai penanggulangannya.

 

 

Usai muntah, John merasa tidak lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Justeru dia merasa buruk sekali. Rasanya dia kepingin tidur meringkuk di lantai dan tidak melakukan apapun seharian... _What? Wait_ , bukannya itu kebiasaannya Sherlock? Kenapa John malah jadi kayak Sherlock?

 

 

" _Love?_ "

 

 

Sherlock memanggilnya dari ruang tengah, suara baritone seksi mendengung di ruang apartemen mereka.

 

 

"John, aku sudah membuatkanmu teh. Kamu di mana?" Panggil Sherlock.

 

 

John buru-buru menutup keran air dan tak lupa membilas mulutnya. Dia menatap refleksinya di cermin kamar mandi sebentar, memastikan kalau dia terlihat normal dan baik sehingga Sherlock tidak akan mengintrogasi soal keadaannya lebih lanjut.

 

 

" _Yes, Love_. Aku akan segera kesana."

 

 

Kata John dengan senyuman diwajahnya. Dia pergi meninggalkan kamar mandi dengan tak lupa mematikan lampu. Padahal dia akan kembali kesana beberapa menit lagi usai mencium bau eksperimen baru milik Sherlock di meja dapur.

 

 


	3. 1 Months, 4 Weeks

Keadaan John seperti tidak kunjung membaik untuk beberapa minggu kedepan. Dan dia juga terlalu sibuk untuk memeriksakan dirinya sendiri, karena pekerjaan di klinik dan Sherlock yang tak berhenti membawa kasus kriminal pulang ke rumah.

 

 

Mereka saat ini sedang dalam perjalanan menggunakan taksi ke sebuah TKP yang ada di London Timur; Lestrade memberikan lokasinya sejam yang lalu melalui sms.

 

 

John sudah tidak terlalu beraroma seperti Sherlock, makanya dia berani pergi jauh sekarang. Tidak seperti minggu-minggu sebelumnya di mana dia benar-benar memiliki aroma Sherlock di seluruh tubuhnya, membuat orang-orang menengok ke arahnya karena aromanya tercium kuat dan manis. Beberapa diantara mereka menyeringai, karena percampuran bau menandakan kalau pasangan itu habis melakukan seks (nonstop).

 

 

"Hm. Lingkungan tempat mayat kita berada adalah lingkungan yang rawan kejahatan dan mungkin senjata pembunuhnya masih ada di dekat TKP."

 

 

Sherlock tak berhenti menggumamkan sesuatu berkaitan dengan kasus barunya ini. Ya tentang korban, mayat, TKP, senjata pembunuh, dan lain-lain.

 

 

John berusaha untuk tak mendengar ocehan pasangannya karena sumpah deh, dia mengatakan 'mayat' dan 'pembunuhan' menggunakan nada ceria. Membuat John entah kenapa merasa muak.

 

 

Sudah begitu dia mengalami sakit kepala sejak kemarin. John tidak dapat langsung berdiri setelah duduk, karena jika begitu, rasa pusing akan menyerangnya dan membuat matanya gelap sesaat.

 

 

Dia sudah merasakannya kemarin pas dia lagi duduk di sofa dan Sherlock yang ada di dapur memanggilnya. John langsung mengangkat tubuhnya dari sofa terus rasa pusing menyerangnya. Dia terjumpal balik ke sofa, lanjut duduk disana sampai pusingnya hilang.

 

 

Dan dia tengah merasakan rasa pusing itu sekarang.

 

 

"John," Sherlock engeh kalau sepanjang perjalanan John diam saja sambil menopang dagunya dengan telapak tangannya. "'Kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya.

 

 

"Uh?" John menengok kesampingnya, menemukan Sherlock dengan raut wajah khawatir sedang menatapnya. Dia tersenyum melihat pasangannya mengkhawatirkan dirinya, "Aku tidak apa-apa, _Love._ "

 

 

Tentu saja John berbohong.

 

 

Apanya yang baik-baik saja, ini kepala rasanya mau pecah, woy. Dasar Alpha tidak peka.

 

 

15 menit kemudian, mereka sampai di tempat tujuan. TKP mereka hari ini adalah gudang tua bekas pabrik kain, di luar pabrik tua itu ada garis polisi sudah terbentang dan beberapa mobil polisi siap siaga. Lestrade berdiri di depan pintu masuk pabrik, sang Beta sepertinya memang menunggu kehadiran Sherlock dan John.

 

 

Sherlock seperti biasanya kabur duluan dari taksi, dia tidak sabar ingin melihat apa yang ditawarkan oleh kebodohan manusia hari ini! Dia sudah seperempat jalan menuju garis polisi, sementara John tertinggal dibelakangnya untuk membayar taksi.

 

 

John seharusnya meminta Sherlock untuk menunggunya karena setelah dia bangkit keluar dari taksi, rasa pusing yang sama menyerangnya. Dia hampir jatuh ke tanah apabila dia tidak berpegangan sebentar pada pintu taksi.

 

 

" _Dammit..._ " Umpat John dibawah nafasnya. Ayo, John. Jangan terlihat lemah begini, _for god sake's_ kamu itu tentara! Dia memerlukan sesaat untuk menggapai dirinya kembali.

 

 

Setelah merasa pusingnya berkurang, John mengikuti langkah Sherlock. Dia melihat pasangannya itu berbicara dengan Lestrade.

 

 

"Ah, John," Inspektur detektif Lestrade menyapanya duluan. "Hallo." Dia menyunggingkan senyum pengertian.

 

 

John mengangguk kecil. "Hallo, Greg." Balasnya.

 

 

Dia dan Lestrade cukup akrab, karena mereka berdua sama-sama terikat dengan yang namanya keluarga Holmes. John adalah pasangan dari Sherlock Holmes sedangkan Lestrade sekarang lagi dekat dengan Mycroft Holmes, kakaknya Sherlock. Jadi bisa dibilang kedua pria Omega dan Beta ini sering dibuat merana sama Holmes tersayang mereka.

 

 

Tiba-tiba Sherlock menempatkan tangannya di lengan John, "Ayo John, kita masuk kedalam. Aku membutuhkan keahlianmu." Dia menyeretnya masuk kedalam gudang. John sampai gak bisa ngomong apa-apa karena Sherlock menuntunnya bagai orang tidak mampu berjalan.

 

 

Lestrade memberikan senyum kecil pada John, dia lalu menghiraukan kedua pasangan itu dan pergi menuju anak buahnya yang lain.

 

 

Di dalam TKP, Sherlock dan John disuguhkan dengan pemandangan super _grotesque_. Mayat seorang wanita ditemukan tergeletak di tengah-tengah gudang, berpakaian lengkap, namun seluruh badannya penuh dengan luka sayatan dan darah. Bola matanya setengah keluar dari tempatnya.

 

 

Sumpah, John melihat mata Sherlock seperti berbinar-binar saat melihat mayat itu. Dia langsung menarik John untuk melihatnya lebih dekat.

 

 

"Hn, di bunuh di tempat lain, darah yang keluar tidak sebanyak seharusnya, dan pencongkelan mata dilakukan untuk memberikan pesan kematian yang jelas." Deduksi Sherlock pas dia bertemu dengan si mayat lebih dekat.

 

 

Anderson yang lagi menangani mayat tersebut mundur kebelakang, dia tahu untuk tidak berbuat macam-macam kepada Sherlock yang sedang berdeduksi. Lagipula memang sudah sifat alamiah dari seorang Beta untuk tunduk kepada Alpha.

 

 

John melihat Anderson dan yang lain pergi meninggalkan mereka. Hanya segelintir petugas lalu-lalang di dekat mereka.

 

 

"John?" Sherlock memanggil John, mengarahkannya kepada mayat yang ada dibawah kaki mereka. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

 

 

"Oh?" Sontak John melihat ke arah yang di tunjukan oleh Sherlock. Anehnya pemandangan menjijikan penuh darah dan bau yang menyengat ini tidak membuatnya merasa sakit. "Oh iya. Aku lupa." Ucapnya. Bau mayat tidak membuatnya sakit, tapi kemarin bau keju busuk hasil eksperimen Sherlock membuatnya muntah-muntah seharian.

 

 

John berlutut di depan mayat itu dan mulai menginspeksinya. Sherlock memberinya sarung tangan sintetik untuk digunakan sebelum menyentuhnya. John memulai inspeksinya dengan mencari luka-memar tersembunyi, merasakan tulang yang bergeser dibawah daging, dan menerka seberapa dalam luka sayatannya.

 

 

Sherlock ikut bertekuk lutut disampingnya. Mereka berbincang tenang soal apa yang kemungkinan besar terjadi pada wanita malang ini.

 

 

Dari kejauhan para petugas melihat mereka aneh. Bukan, bukan karena mereka itu pasangan Alpha-Omega yang agak jarang, tetapi lebih kepada:

 

 

'Gimana bisa itu orang aneh berdua berbincang-bincang santai selayaknya sedang minum teh di depan mayat  yang badannya hampir keputus?!'

 

 

Tapi mereka semua dapat merendam rasa kepo berlebihan mereka itu dan melanjutkan hidup mereka.

 

 

"Kurasa cukup, sudah tak ada lagi yang bisa kita dapatkan disini."

 

 

Sherlock mendadak berbicara, dia langsung bangkit dan sedikit membersihkan jas panjangnya dari debu yang menempel.

 

 

"Oke." John pun mengikuti langkah Sherlock, dia juga mau berdiri.

 

 

Namun pas dia menaikan badannya dari atas tanah, John di serang oleh rasa pusing. Dia bisa merasakan kedua kakinya kehilangan tenaga dan dia hampir jatuh ke depan...

 

 

Jika tidak ada Sherlock yang langsung menangkapnya sebelum tubuhnya menyentuh tanah dingin.

 

 

"John!" Sherlock setengah berteriak saat dia menahan tubuh John. Dia refleks melingkarkan kedua tangannya di perutnya, bagi Sherlock, John tidaklah terlalu berat.

 

 

Mendengar keributan itu, sontak seluruh pasang mata jatuh kepada mereka semua. Sherlock tak bergerak, begitupun dengan John yang setengah tubuhnya di tahan oleh Sherlock.

 

 

"Sh---Sherlock," John merasakan mukanya memanas. _God_ , ini sangat memalukan sekali! "Le--lepaskan aku." Katanya.

 

 

"Yakin?" Sherlock memberinya tampang curiga. Yang ada pegangan tangannya semakin kuat.

 

 

John menganggukan kepalanya dengan cepat, "Y--Yakin. Lepaskan aku, Sherlock. Mereka memperhatikan kita..."

 

 

Meskipun masih direndung dengan perasaan was-was, Sherlock akhirnya melepaskan John. Dia membantu pria Omega itu untuk berdiri tegap.

 

 

Lestrade melihat kejadian itu dari kejauhan, dia berlari kecil mendatangi Sherlock dan John.

 

 

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya sang DI. Memicingkan mata pada Sherlock dan John.

 

 

"Akh--tidak apa--"

 

 

"John merasa tidak enak badan. Dan aku sudah selesai dengan TKP ini. Aku akan mengirimkan analisisku melalui email sesampainya di flat nanti."

 

 

Belum sempet John buka mulut buat ngomong ke Lestrade, Sherlock main ngerocos aja. John sampai melototi Sherlock pakai wajah terkejut.

 

 

"Ah? Benarkah? Kau seharusnya tidak membawa John ikut bersamamu apabila dia sedang merasa tidak sehat, Sherlock." Komentar Lestrade, sedikit merengut karena menganggap Sherlock tidak perhatian dengan pasangannya sendiri.

 

 

Eraman kesal lepas dari mulut Sherlock. John refleks menelan ludah, dia sudah membuat Sherlock kesal hari ini... Sherlock yang mood-nya sedang buruk adalah Sherlock yang seribu kali lebih bikin gondok dari biasanya.

 

 

Setelah bebas dari Lestrade, Sherlock langsung membawa John pergi pulang menaiki taksi. Selama perjalanan, mereka diam saja. Sherlock sibuk mengetik sesuatu di blackberry-nya sementara John menatap keluar jendela, mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

 

 

Sesampainya di depan 221B, John adalah yang pertama untuk turun. Dia mengeluarkan suara erangan kecil pas rasa sakit kepala yang familiar menyerangnya lagi. Dia memegang sebelah kepalanya, mengerang kesal sendiri.

 

 

Kemudian John merasakan ada dua pasang tangan menyentuh pundaknya dari belakang. Ternyata Sherlock, dia lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke sisi John dan berkata,

 

 

"Kamu seharusnya bilang kepadaku kalau kamu tidak dalam kondisi fit hari ini." perkataannya tajam, walaupun nada bicaranya tenang dan lembut.

 

 

Tubuh John menegang dibawah sentuhan Sherlock. "Maafkan aku, Sherlock.... Maaf karena sudah membuatmu terlihat buruk di depan Lestrade dan yang lain..." Dia jadi termerenung sedih.

 

 

"Apa?" Sherlock malah mengeluarkan suara bingung. Dia memutar badan John kearahnya, "John, tatap aku." Dia memaksa John untuk menatapnya.

 

 

John tidak berani buat menatap Sherlock balik. Dia merasa sangat malu dengan kejadian yang sudah dia timbulkan hari ini.

 

 

"Aku benar-benar tidak perduli soal pandangan orang lain. Yang aku pedulikan adalah kamu," geram Sherlock, terlihat melas sekarang. "Kalau kamu kenapa-kenapa, aku..." Dia terhenti sejenak, karena otaknya dipenuhi akan kemungkinan buruk yang bisa terjadi kepada John apabila dirinya tidak ada.

 

 

Menyadari pasangannya mengalami _distress_ , John buru-buru mendiamkannya dengan ciuman kecil di pinggir bibir. Sang mantan tentara tersenyum padanya, "Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku, _Love_. Aku akan lebih berhati-hati mulai sekarang."

 

 

John adalah pria yang memegang teguh seluruh janji yang keluar dari mulutnya, makanya Sherlock percaya pada perkataannya.

 

 

"Baiklah, John." Merasa mendapat kepastian, Sherlock membiarkan dirinya untuk tenang.

 

 

Kedua pasangan itu lalu pergi masuk ke dalam gedung 221B dengan berpegangan tangan, Sherlock meraih tangan John dan membawanya masuk.

 

 

...Padahal sebenarnya Sherlock memegang tangan John untuk mencegahnya jatuh lagi ketika berjalan.


	4. 2 Months, 7 Weeks

Setiap Alpha, Omega, dan Beta memiliki aroma khas masing-masing. Mereka memiliki bau yang sangat khas, yang membuat mereka berbeda dari yang lain.

 

 

Terlebih lagi bagi yang sudah memiliki pasangan. Bau mereka melebur jadi satu sehingga menciptakan bau yang lebih khas dan hanya bisa di cium oleh pasangan masing-masing.

 

 

Sherlock menghirup dalam-dalam udara di sekitarnya, kedua matanya berkedip beberapa kali, alis mata tebalnya merengut.

 

 

Dia mencium bau aneh di udara.

 

 

Bau aneh yang tercium...

 

 

Sangat manis.

 

 

Ini bukan aromanya maupun milik John. Tapi bau ini terasa sangat familiar, saking familiarnya membuat Sherlock jadi terbuai sendiri.

 

 

John, yang berada di dalam kamar sedang mengganti jumpernya. Dia menghirup aromanya yang menempel di sana dan menemukan sesuatu yang ganjil.

 

 

"Hm?" Dia bergumam, mencium dalam-dalam jumper biru kesayangannya. "Aromaku... Tercium berbeda...." Ucapnya, masih menempelkan jumpernya itu dibawah hidungnya.

 

 

John tidak pernah mengalami hal ini sebelumnya. Tapi dia menepisnya dengan alasan kalau aromanya masih bercampur dengan milik Sherlock. Secara, lepas masa _heat_ -nya John pun mereka masih melakukan seks bagaikan kelinci kawin.

 

 

John sampai tidak berani lagi menatap meja dapur dengan tatapan sama lagi setelah apa yang sudah Sherlock lakukan kepadanya di atas sana...

 

 

Kenangan itu membuatnya malu sendiri. John cepat menepisnya dan lanjut membuka lemari pakaian untuk mengambil pakaian bersih.

 

 

Ya, mungkin saja begitu. Mungkin aromanya tercium berbeda karena itu.

 

 

Usai memakai kemeja, John pergi keluar dari kamar. Dia berjalan di lorong flat, dan secara tidak sengaja melihat Mrs. Hudson sedang menaiki tangga sambil membawa sepiring makanan di tangannya.

 

 

"Ah! John dear!" Panggil Mrs. Hudson, sang induk semang Omega mereka. Dia berjalan mendatangi John sambil mengumamkan nada ceria. "Aku membuatkan Lasagna untuk kalian~" dia menyodorkan piring makanannya ke hadapan John.

 

 

John menerimanya dengan senang hati, "Thanks, Mrs. Hudson! Sepertinya enak sekali!"

 

 

Mrs. Hudson menepuk tangannya tanda senang. John melihat sepertinya Mrs. Hudson tidak menyadari perubahan aroma miliknya, hal ini cukup aneh karena John yakin kalau aroma barunya ini sangatlah menyerbak.

 

 

"Apakah kamu masih merasa tidak enak badan, John dear?" Tanya Mrs. Hudson, mengelus-elus lengan tangan John.

 

 

"Sedikit, Mrs. Hudson. Tapi tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan." Jawab John, merasa tenang karena sentuhan sang landlady. Mrs. Hudson memang memiliki naluri keibuan yang kuat, membuat semua orang menyenanginya.

 

 

Mrs. Hudson tersenyum, "Sherlock sangat khawatir melihatmu sakit, John dear. Ingat kemarin lusa? Dia mengambil semua selimut yang bisa dia temukan di flat karena melihatmu lemas meriang usai muntah. Manis sekali!"

 

 

John ketawa maksa, dia tak akan menganggap perlakuan itu manis, loh. Yang ada jadi serem sendiri karena Sherlock tidak biasa untuk menunjukan perhatiannya secara gamblang seperti itu.

 

 

"Joooooooohhhhn."

 

 

Lenguhan Sherlock terdengar dari kamar atas, dari pintu flat 221B lebih tepatnya. Baik Mrs. Hudson dan John menengok ke arah pintu tersebut dan tawa kecil lepas dari mulut mereka berdua.

 

 

"Sebaiknya aku menghampirinya sebelum dia melakukan sesuatu yang aneh." Ujar John, bersiap untuk pergi dan membawa makanan pemberian Mrs. Hudson.

 

 

"Sebaiknya begitu, John dear! Aku tidak mau dia melakukan hal-hal yang aneh! Kasihanilah gedung ini, umurnya tidak akan panjang apabila Sherlock masih tinggal disini!" Ejek Mrs. Hudson, agak sedikit menekan pada kalimat terakhir.

 

 

John ketawa mendengar Mrs. Hudson mendumel soal pasangannya. Dia tahu meskipun Mrs. Hudson jengkel sama Sherlock, sebenarnya dia sangat menyayangi sang detektif konsultan. Eh, tidak, Mrs. Hudson pokoknya menyayangi mereka berdua.

 

 

Akhirnya mereka berdua meminta izin untuk kembali kepada aktivitas masing-masing. Sherlock tidak tahu kalau Mrs. Hudson memberikan mereka Lasagna, karena datang-datang John hanya membawa sebuah piring kosong.

 

 

Dengan mulut belepotan daging  dan  wajah tidak bersalah menempel di mukanya.


	5. 3 Months, 10 Weeks

John Watson seharusnya tidak bangun dari atas tempat tidurnya hari ini. _Nooope, definately nooooope._

 

 

"Tidak ada yang bergerak! Semua tiarap di lantai!"

 

 

Seorang pria bertopeng hitam memerintah sambil membentangkan senjata laras panjang yang dia pegang ke atas.

 

 

John beserta warga sipil lain menuruti perintahnya, mereka tak memiliki pilihan apapun, bukan?

 

 

Hari itu John memutuskan untuk pergi ke bank buat mengurus rekening bank-nya yang sempat bermasalah gegara kelakuannya Mycroft yang ngebajak akun miliknya.

 

 

Sherlock sempat melarangnya buat pergi, memberinya berjuta-juta alasan yang salah satunya menyangkut kondisi John yang sedang tidak fit akhir-akhir ini.

 

 

"Astaga, Sherlock. Aku merasa baik-baik saja hari ini, lagipula rasa pusingku sudah berkurang, kok!" John setengah bersiap-siap buat pergi dan Sherlock masih ngebacot memintanya buat gak pergi.

 

 

"Bagaimana kalau kamu merasa pusing lagi tengah jalan?" Sherlock mengintil di belakang John, memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik sang pasangan Omega. "Aku tidak akan ada disana buat menolongmu dan..."

 

 

" _Stop_ , Sherlock."

 

 

John mendiamkan Sherlock dengan cara menangkap wajah Sherlock menggunakan kedua tangannya. Bola mata biru lautan milik John bertemu dengan mata biru keperakan cerah milik Sherlock.

 

 

"Kamu terlalu khawatir, _Love_. Aku cuman pergi mengurus rekening bank-ku sebentar saja kok, lagian aku bosan di rumah terus." John menjelaskan, masih memegang wajah Sherlock dengan tangannya.

 

 

Sherlock membuka mulut buat lanjut ngebacotin alesan lagi, tapi John dengan cepat memberinya tatapan melas. John tahu Sherlock lemah dengan tatapan melas alias tatapan mautnya itu.

 

 

"...baiklah," Kata Sherlock diakhiri sama helaan nafas berat. Kedua tangannya menaik untuk mengengam tangan John yang masih menempel di sisi wajahnya. "Tapi aku akan menjemputmu siang nanti."

 

 

John dalam hati berteriak girang, lagi-lagi dia sukses menundukan Alpha-nya dengan tatapan melas mautnya. John Watson memang pria manipulatif sialan.

 

 

"Okay, Sherlock. Sampai jumpa nanti siang."

 

 

John memberinya kecupan manis di ujung hidung.

 

 

Kini dia menyesali keputusannya untuk pergi keluar 221B hari ini. Seandainya saja dia mendengarkan Sherlock, mungkin dia tidak akan terjebak pada situasi ini.

 

 

Tentu dia tidak akan menyangka bank yang dia datangi akan dirampok pada hari itu, bukan? Dia juga gak tahu kan kalau ternyata dia dan beberapa pengunjung bank lain harus jadi sandera? Emangnya dia itu paranormal, bisa mengetahui masa depan?

 

 

John duduk dalam posisi merendah di lantai dekat konter pengambilan uang. Dia melirik menggunakan ekor matanya, melihat ada 5 orang perampok bersenjata yang menggunakan topeng hitam. Mereka telah selesai menggasak seluruh uang bank namun belum mau untuk pergi karena mereka menduga masih ada berankas lain yang tersembunyi.

 

 

Di tengah-tengah ketegangan, ada salah satu perampok yang berjaga di dekat jendela luar berteriak kepada teman-temannya,

 

 

"Oi! Lihat di luar! Ada Sherlock Holmes!"

 

 

Pupil mata John mengecil pas mendengar nama Sherlock keluar dari mulutnya. Dia refleks mengadahkan kepalanya dan mencari perampok mana yang telah meneriakan nama pasangannya.

 

 

Perampok bertubuh besar yang John duga sebagai otak dari perampokan mendatangi temannya itu dan melihat ke luar jendela, di luar sana ramai oleh suara sirene polisi dan keramaian orang yang mengitari bank.

 

 

"Sherlock Holmes? Detektif jenius itu?" Dia mengulangi lagi perkataan anak buahnya, "Punya urusan apa dia disini?"

 

 

"Lihat dia, dia berdiri berdampingan dengan seorang detektif Inspektur! Mungkin dia dipanggil untuk mencari cara buat menangkap kita."

 

 

John tahu kalau Detektif Inspektur yang dimaksud oleh perampok itu adalah Lestrade. _Christ_ , kenapa Sherlock harus ada disana? John lebih mengkhawatirkan keselamatan Sherlock daripada dirinya sendiri yang jelas-jelas jauh lebih berbahaya.

 

 

Saking khawatirnya John dengan keadaan Sherlock, dia sampai tidak sadar kalau ada salah seorang perampok yang berdiri di dekatnya dan sedang menatapnya.

 

 

Dia berdecak, "Kamu...?!"

 

 

John bermuka horror mampus.

 

 

Dengan kasar perampok itu menarik kerah kemeja yang John kenakan, memaksanya buat berdiri tegak.

 

 

"Pantas saja Sherlock Holmes ada disini!" Dia berteriak. Teriakannya membahana, membuat semua orang menengok kearahnya. John menggeliat dibawah tangannya, tapi dia tahu untuk tidak berbuat bodoh dalam situasi seperti ini.

 

 

"Kenapa?" Sang boss bertanya kepada anak buahnya yang menangkap John. "Memangnya siapa dia?"

 

 

"John Watson, pemilik blog yang bercerita tentang Sherlock Holmes," kekangan tangan perampok itu di kerah baju John semakin kencang. Dia menyeringai sinis. "Dia adalah partner tersayangnya."

 

 

John dirasuki rasa takut pas dia melihat boss perampok itu menatapnya dengan tatapan sinis, seringai merekah di mulutnya yang tidak tertutup oleh topeng hitam.

 

 

"Berikan dia padaku. Kita akan menggunakannya sebagai jalan keluar kita dari sini!"

 

 

John didorong menuju orang itu, lengan tangannya di tangkap dan dia dibawa paksa keluar gedung dengan mulut pistol menempel di bawah dagunya.

 

 

Decakan kaget orang-orang sekitar terdengar pas John di serat keluar oleh perampok itu dengan di todong senjata, polisi yang siap berjaga menurunkan senjata mereka saat melihat ada warga sipil dalam bahaya.

 

 

John sempat melihat ke arah Lestrade dan Sherlock berada. Mereka berdua terlihat seperti akan berteriak histeris sambil menjambak rambut. Dia sebenarnya ingin melakukan hal yang sama apabila dia tidak terlalu 'sibuk'.

 

 

"Dengarkan, kalian semua! Tarik semua anggota bersenjata kalian dan berikan jalan buat kami untuk pergi dari sini! Kalau tidak," perampok itu menusuk dagu bawah John dengan mulut senjatanya. John harus mengadahkan kepalanya keatas. "Nyawanya akan melayang!"

 

 

Sherlock berusaha buat tenang namun gagal total. Kedua pundaknya menegang dan nafasnya sesak tidak beraturan, Lestrade cuman bisa diam sambil melihat temannya. Dia tahu pasti Sherlock tak dapat berpikir lurus jika John yang menjadi taruhannya.

 

 

John merinding merasakan moncong senjata dingin itu menusuk kulitnya. _Fuck_ , seandainya saja dia membawa Sig Sauser-nya saat ini... Mungkin dia bisa memutar balik keadaan!

 

 

Tak di duga-duga, perampok itu mendekatkan kepalanya ke samping John dan menghirup sela lehernya. John dapat memastikan kalau otak perampokan ini adalah seorang Alpha.

 

 

"Bagaikan mendapatkan _Jackpot_!" Dia menyahut mendadak, melingkarkan tangan kirinya yang bebas di leher John. "Omega kecil ini sedang hamil, huh? Mana pasanganmu, Omega? Sayang dia tidak melihatmu terbunuh disini."

 

 

"Apa?!" John refleks menyahut kaget. "Hamil?! Tidak!"

 

 

Karena jawabannya itu dia mendapatkan tusukan keras di dekat lehernya.

 

 

"Diam kau! Jangan banyak menyangkal, baumu tidak akan menipu siapapun!" Teriak sang perampok. Kuncian tangannya di leher John menguat, membuat John tercekat sedikit.

 

 

John merasa sangat bingung, kenapa Alpha ini mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak masuk di akal? Tentunya dia tidak hamil, kan? Mungkin dia mengatakannya hanya untuk...

 

 

_Wait_.

 

 

_Wait_....

_Oh, shit_.

 

 

Aroma tubuhnya yang mendadak berubah, sensitivitas indra meningkat tajam, keram, mual, capek, dan pusing... Well, sebagai seorang yang mendalami kedokteran, John sudah gagal total menjadi dokter.

 

 

John kepingin nangis saat itu juga. Ringisan hampir lepas dari mulutnya.

 

 

"Ada apa, Omega?" Perampok itu malah menyeringai melihat John akhirnya menunjukan perlawanan dibawah tahanannya. "Baru sadar akan kondisimu sekarang? _Poor you_ , sayang sekali kamu akan kehilangan..."

 

 

Belum usai dia berbicara, perkataannya tertelan oleh suara tembakan jarak dekat. Pundak perampok sial itu di lewati oleh peluru panas yang di tembak dalam jarak dekat dari depan, oleh...

 

 

"Sherlock!"

 

 

Lestrade berteriak histeris pas menyadari kalau tembakan itu berasal dari Sherlock yang diam-diam mengambil senjatanya dari sabuk ikat pinggangnya.

 

 

Perampok itu berteriak kesakitan, mulut senjatanya makin condong ke muka John dan John melihat jari tangannya mau menekan pelatuk senjata.

 

 

John memejamkan matanya dan menunggu untuk yang terburuk.

 

 

Tapi yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah Sherlock berlari dari tempatnya menuju kepada John, menariknya paksa dari tangan penjahat itu, memutar tubuhnya untuk berdiri aman dibelakangnya.

 

 

John melihat sekilas sorot mata Sherlock, dia terlihat... Berbeda dari biasanya. Sorot matanya tajam, sangat hewani, dan penuh ancaman.

 

 

Sherlock mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan memberikan orang yang sudah membahayakan jiwa John-nya itu sebuah pukulan brutal.

 

 

Sampai penjahat itu terjatuh pun Sherlock tak berhenti untuk memukul dan menendangnya.

 

 

Kesempatan itu digunakan oleh polisi buat menyerbu masuk bank yang sempat terlupakan, pasukan anti teroris dengan cepat mengamankan situasi dan mengeluarkan sandera yang terjebak di sana.

 

 

Sementara itu John yang masih dalam keadaan shock baru menyadari keadaan sekitarnya. Dia mau menjangkau Sherlock dan menghentikan dirinya dari melukai---coret, mencoba untuk membunuh pimpinan perampok itu di depan khalayak ramai.

 

 

"Sherlock! Hentikan!" Teriak John, tetapi teriakannya tidak di indahkan oleh yang bersangkutan.

 

 

Dia mau berlari kearahnya dan menghentikannya di tempat, namun Lestrade cepat menghentikannya dengan menahan pundaknya.

 

 

" _Stop_ , John! Jangan dekati dia, dia tidak akan mendengarkanmu! Kamu bisa terluka!" Lestrade berusaha menahan John dari Sherlock karena tidak ingin John terluka.

 

 

"Sherlock! Sherlock!" John berteriak lagi, kini sambil meringis. " _Stop_ , Sherlock!"

 

 

Teriakan John bagaikan kata ajaib yang dapat membuat waktu terhenti; Sherlock berhenti memukuli pria itu usai mendengar pasangannya berteriak histeris.

 

 

Sherlock terengah-engah. Kedua tangannya terkulai lunglai di sisi badannya. Ada bercak darah di kepalan tangannya, tetapi darah itu bukan miliknya.

 

 

"J-John," Sherlock bernafas berat, dia menoleh kebelakangnya untuk bertemu pandang dengan John dan Lestrade. "Aku---- apakah kau.... Baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya. Matanya tidak terlihat beringas lagi, naluri Alpha-nya telah tersapu hilang oleh John. 

 

 

John berada di ujung tanduk buat menangis, "I--Iya, Sherlock."

 

 

Mendengar suara John yang bergetar, Sherlock langsung berjalan kearahnya dan memeluknya erat. Mereka berdua menghirup dalam-dalam aroma pasangan masing-masing, saling memberikan rasa aman...

 

 

Lestrade yang melihat pemandangan itu tak dapat menahan senyumannya. Dia tidak terlalu terkejut melihat aksi Sherlock yang bertindak brutal ketika pasangannya berada dalam situasi terancam, tapi dia bingung sendiri, mau kasih alasan apa dia sama boss-nya atas kejadian hari ini?

 

 

Sherlock mengelus wajah John, "Kamu--- hamil?" Suaranya bergetar. "Seharusnya aku sudah menduganya..."  

 

 

John ketawa miris. "Kejutan yang menyenangkan, huh? _Godammit_ , aku tidak tahu mau menangis atau muntah saat ini..." Air mata menggenang dibawah kelopak matanya.

 

 

Kejadian hari itu dapat segera dibereskan karena adanya pengaruh dari Mycroft yang mengawasi mulai dari awal sampai akhir. Para perampok itu dibawa pergi ke penjara, sementara pria otak perampokan di masukan ke rumah sakit karena dia mengalami luka berat setelah di tembak dan di aniaya oleh Sherlock Holmes.

 

 

Tak ada tuntutan yang diberikan kepada Sherlock atas perbuatannya. Mulai dari mencuri properti senjata milik polisi, berada di daerah terlarang yang di batasi oleh polisi, daaaaan hampir membunuh seseorang di tempat umum. Berterima kasihlah kepada _Big brother_ Mycroft Holmes. Yang gak bakalan di balas sama Sherlock.

 

 

Untuk tiga hari selanjutnya, Sherlock menjaga (red; menahan) John di 221B. Sekalinya Sherlock pergi keluar dari sana, pulang-pulangnya dia membawa sekantong penuh alat tes kehamilan.

 

 

Wajah _'not-amused'_ milik John langsung dapat terbayang ketika dia membuka kantong plastik yang dibawa oleh Sherlock dan menemukan banyak kotak tes kehamilan dalam berbagai merk.

 

 

_Seriously_? Sherlock mengharapkannya untuk 'memakai' semua alat tes itu?

 

 

...Tapi sayangnya, memang iya... 


	6. 3 Months, 12 Weeks

Kabar kehamilan John menyebar cepat bagaikan badai angin. Gak perlu waktu lama, sudah ada ucapan selamat berdatangan.

 

 

Mrs. Hudson adalah yang pertama memberikan selamat, Omega landlady itu sampai menangis diatas pundak John dan tidak berhenti mengatakan kalau dia sangat bahagia karena akan mendengar 'langkah-langkah kaki kecil' di gedung apartemennya yang sunyi bagaikan kuburan mati.

 

 

Orang kedua yang memberikan mereka selamat tentu saja adalah Lestrade. Dia menyambangi kediaman Sherlock dan John, memberikan ucapan selamat sekalian memberikan berkas kasus baru buat Sherlock.

 

 

Terus orang ketiga yang memberikan selamat tentu saja adalah Mycroft. Dia muncul mendadak di 221B, gak dipanggil dan gak di undang, main muncul aja di depan pintu apartemen berasa yang punya.

 

 

"Selamat, John. Bertambah lagi prioritas hidupmu; aku turut senang. Setelah ini jangan sampai lupa untuk mengurus dirimu sendiri, jangan mengurus orang lain terus." Ucap Mycroft.

 

 

John bingung. Entah harus menganggap perkataan Mycroft itu sebagai sebuah ucapan selamat atau sindiran. Tetapi setelah itu Mycroft menjelaskan kalau dia akan dengan senang hati membantu mereka, sebagai seorang Alpha yang sama seperti Sherlock, ada kewajiban tak terlihat untuk menjaga keutuhan keluarganya.

 

 

Sedangkan orang terakhir yang memberikan mereka selamat adalah Molly; karena John baru bertemu dengannya di minggu kedua setelah kejadian tidak mengenakan di bank itu...

 

 

"Oh! Selamat untukmu, John!"

 

 

Molly berdecak kaget pas John memberitahu soal kehamilannya. Mereka berdua duduk di lab St. Bart, John menunggu Sherlock untuk menyelesaikan eksperimennya sedangkan Molly kebetulan lagi memiliki waktu luang. 

 

 

" _Thanks_ ," John menyeringai kecil. Membuat senyuman sang perempuan Beta makin cerah bagaikan matahari. "Ucapan darimu sangat berarti, Molly." Katanya.

 

 

Hubungan John dan Molly makin akrab setelah diketahui bahwa Jim Moriarty, yang menyamar menjadi _'Jim from IT_ ' dan berpura-pura tertarik kepada Molly berhasil di tangkap dan seluruh sindikat kejahatannya perlahan tapi pasti dapat di ungkap oleh Sherlock dan Scotland Yard.

 

 

Sayangnya, menurut pengakuan Mycroft, Jim saat ini telah 'melarikan diri' dari pengawasannya. John menduga kalau Sherlock dan Mycroft telah membuat sebuah kesepakatan dengan Moriarty sebagai pengganti dari kebebasannya itu.

 

 

Kesepakatan macam apa, John tidak mengetahuinya.

 

 

"Uhm, John..." Molly memanggilnya. John jadi siaga, "Apakah... Kamu mendapatkan berita terbaru... Tentang James?" Tanyanya dengan malu-malu.

 

 

John memberinya tatapan iba. Molly nampaknya masih perduli kepada Jim, mereka berdua sempat berpacaran sebentar sebelum kasus pemboman di kolam renang terjadi. Sayangnya Molly harus patah hati karena Jim sepertinya hanya memanfaatkan perempuan pemalu itu sebagai koneksi dekat menuju Sherlock.

 

 

"Aku tidak tahu, Molls. Sherlock jarang membicarakan tentang Jim sekarang, begitupun Mycroft..." John berkata jujur, karena dia tak ingin membuat Molly lebih merana lagi. Kasihan dia.

 

 

"O-Oh," Molly merundukan sedikit kepalanya, wajahnya nampak sakit. "Begitu, ya? Okay."

 

 

Siapapun yang melihat Molly pasti akan cepat menyadari kalau dia benar-benar menyukai yang namanya 'Jim Moriarty'. Yang saat bertemu dengannya menyamar seperti orang gay kesambet apaan tau. Tapi Molly bercerita, ketika bersama dengannya, Jim menjadi sangat berbeda. Dia bagaikan... Orang biasa; Beta biasa sama seperti dirinya, plus otak jenius yang agak _out of the place_ sedikit.

 

 

Sherlock dan John yang jelas-jelas jadi korbannya Moriarty tentu menangkis omongan Molly perihal Jim itu normal dan baik; hello, mana ada orang normal PLUS baik yang telah menculik pasangan Omega seseorang, memakaikannya jaket bom, dan membuatnya menkonfrontasi pasangannya sendiri?! Oke, emosi.

 

 

Tak lama kemudian, Sherlock masuk kedalam ruangan. Dia lengkap mengenakan syal warna biru dan jas belstaff ciri khasnya, bersiap untuk pergi dari St. Bart.

 

 

"Ayo pulang, John. Aku sudah selesai." Katanya sambil berjalan ke arah John dan Molly. John mengangguk dan mengambil parka hijaunya yang tergeletak manis di kursi sampingnya.

 

 

Sherlock berbincang dengan Molly sebentar, berbicara soal mayat baru yang datang kemari dua hari yang lalu, kayaknya. Entah, John tidak tertarik.

 

 

Molly telah melupakan rasa obsesinya kepada Sherlock pas Sherlock memberitahu (semua orang) kalau John adalah pasangannya. Dan kehadiran Jim dalam hidup Molly telah mengalihkannya sepenuhnya dari Sherlock.

 

 

Bukannya John tidak berterima kasih kepada Moriarty atas hal itu...

 

 

John pamit pulang sama Molly,  memberikannya pelukan erat. Sherlock mengucapkan selamat tinggal, kemudian menggiring John pergi dari laboraturium.

 

 

Pas mereka berdua berjalan di lorong St. Bart, John menarik lengan baju Sherlock buat menarik perhatiannya.

 

 

"Molly masih menanyakan soal Jim kepadaku, Sherlock." Katanya.

 

 

"Hn," Sherlock tidak terkejut mendengarnya.

 

 

"Ada di mana dia, _anyway_?" Tanya John.

 

 

"Entah." Sherlock menjawab singkat.

 

 

Jawaban Sherlock membuat John tidak puas. Tidak mungkin Sherlock tidak tahu di manakah Jim berada, Alpha-nya itu sangat terobsesi untuk mengalahkan si Beta konsultan kriminal!

 

 

Ketika sampai di luar St. Bart, John agak berjalan ke ujung jalan setapak karena mengira kalau mereka akan langsung pulang menaiki taksi. Namun Sherlock menahan tangan John yang mau terangkat memanggil taksi,

 

 

"Eh? Kita tidak langsung pulang?" John memberi Sherlock wajah bingung.

 

 

Sherlock sempat diam sesaat sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan pasangannya. Sepertinya dia agak malu dalam mengatakannya,

 

 

"Kamu belum makan. Ayo pergi makan malam di luar." Ajaknya.

 

 

John sampai bengong ngeliatin Sherlock, ini serius? Sherlock mengajaknya makan malam lagi setelah sekian lama?! Terakhir kali mereka makan malam, itu di Angelo's dan cuman John yang makan! Sherlock malah sibuk sendiri melakukan deduksi kepada seluruh pengunjung Angelo's malam itu.

 

 

John tak bisa menahan senyuman di bibir tipisnya. "Baiklah, kita pergi makan malam di luar. Tapi kamu juga harus makan, Sherlock."

 

 

Sherlock bermuka masam mendengar permintaan John. Tapi demi membuat pasangannya senang, _why not_?

 

 

Sepertinya John harus mulai membiasakan diri dengan perhatian lebih yang Sherlock berikan akhir-akhir ini, setidaknya ini akan berlangsung sampai kehamilannya usai. 

 

 

Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk pergi makan di restoran cina kecil dekat dengan St. Bart. Sepertinya pemilik restoran itu juga berhutang budi kepada Sherlock.

 

 

Sherlock dan John berjalan berdampingan, kedua tangan mereka hampir besentuhan; mereka bakalan pegangan tangan kalau saja keadaan sekitar tidak terlalu ramai. Sebagai pasangan Alpha-Omega, mereka menjaga baik-baik status masyarakat yang sudah di cap-kan pada mereka.

 

 

Sebelah telapak tangan John yang bebas secara tidak sadar mengelus perutnya. Dia baru sadar kalau perutnya agak terasa lembut dan kulitnya sedikit meregang di bagian perut bawah.

 

 

Impian setiap Omega adalah untuk memberikan keturunan bagi pasangannya. Tidak terkecuali John, yang memendam naluri alamiahnya itu dalam-dalam sewaktu dia masih muda dan masuk militer.

 

 

Naluri alamiah yang muncul kembali ke permukaan saat pertama kali John bertemu dengan Sherlock.

 

 

Dan sekarang mereka akan menunggu kedatangan anak pertama mereka secara suka cita...


	7. 4 Months, 16 Weeks

John baru merasa kalau dirinya benar-benar hamil pas mencoba _ultrasound_ kepada dirinya sendiri di Klinik tempatnya bekerja.

 

 

" _Holy shit, Watson._ "

 

 

Sarah Sawyer terpukau melihat layar monitor _ultrasound_ yang menggambarkan bentuk janin berukuran sebesar kepalan tangan orang dewasa. John yang duduk terlentang di meja pemeriksaan cuman bisa menyeringai sambil menggerakan tuas _ultrasound_ mengelilingi perutnya agar bisa melihat sang janin dari berbagai sisi.

 

 

"Kamu sama sekali tidak tahu kalau kamu mengandung?" Sarah memberinya tatapan ngejek, dia berdiri menyeringai di samping John. "Dan dengan bodohnya menjadi sandera di perampokan bank?! Watson!" Dia setengah menyahut.

 

 

"Oh shush," John mencibirnya balik. Dia menarik tuas _ultrasound_ dari atas perutnya, lalu mengambil selembar tissue untuk mengelap bekas jel dingin di atas perutnya. "Jangan ungkit-ungkit itu lagi, aku tak mau mendengarnya." Ujarnya.

 

 

Sarah menyeringai. Koleganya yang satu ini hidupnya memang penuh kejutan!

 

 

"Bagaimana reaksi Sherlock pas mengetahuinya?" Tanya Sarah, membantu John untuk mencetak gambar _ultrasound_ barusan.

 

 

" _God_ ," John mengambil nafas dalam-dalam terlebih dahulu. "Seharian penuh dia melarangku turun tempat tidur, dan sepanjang hari kerjaannya hanya memelukku dari belakang. Menempel pada punggungku seperti parasit atau apalah."

 

 

Sarah mendengus, "Wajar, John. Sudah insting seorang Alpha untuk menjaga pasangannya; apalagi yang sedang mengandung. Aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama kepada pasanganku."

 

 

John memutar kedua matanya. Tentu saja kau akan melakukan hal yang sama, Sarah; kau dan Sherlock sama-sama seorang Alpha!

 

 

"Tapi kurasa Sherlock akan sedikit lebih protektif kepadamu, John," Sarah mengingatkannya. "Jadi ya sabar-sabar aja menghadapi kami, kaum Alpha."

 

 

" _Oh please!_ Aku sudah banyak bergaul dengan Alpha-Alpha arogan seperti kalian, aku tahu betul kalian seperti apa!" John lanjut mengejek.

 

 

Mereka berdua tertawa lepas sambil saling melontarkan ejekan. setelah John selesai memasang bajunya kembali,  bunyi dari mesin _ultrasound_ yang sudah selesai mencetak hasil gambar menarik perhatian mereka.

 

 

"Janin berusia 16 minggu yang sehat, Watson." Sarah memaparkan foto hasil _ultrasound_ itu ke hadapan John, John menatap foto itu dengan mata setengah melotot.

 

 

Biasanya John melihat hasil foto _ultrasound_ bayi milik orang lain atau melihatnya di buku-buku kedokteran miliknya. Kini dia melihat foto _ultrasound_ miliknya sendiri; milik anaknya, rasanya sulit di percaya.

 

 

Sarah memberikan foto itu kepada John. John memegangnya menggunakan kedua tangannya, mengusap-usapkan jempol tangannya kepada sosok janin berusia 4 bulan yang tengah hidup di dalam badannya tersebut...

 

 

Melihat temannya kumat perasaan sentimentilnya, Sarah jadi ikut-ikutan... John itu seperti punya kemampuan terpendam untuk membuat semua orang merasakan perasaannya.

 

 

"Apakah kamu mau dua cetakan? Satu buat Sherlock, satu buat dirimu?" Sarah menawarkan.

 

 

" _That would be lovely, thank you_." Jawab sang Omega bermata biru lautan.

 

 

Sesuai permintaannya, Sarah mencetakan satu lagi foto _ultrasound_ buat John. John kemudian menyimpannya di dalam tas selempangnya, menyunggingkan senyum kecil saat menutup tasnya.

 

 

"Mau pulang sekarang?" Sarah melingkarkan tangannya di pundak John. Memberinya pelukan kecil. "Jangan lupa untuk membuat janji dengan Matthew hari kamis."

 

 

John membalas pelukannya. "Iya. Dia mau jadi dokter kandunganku."

 

 

"Ya sudah," kecupan kecil mendarat di kening kepala John. "Pulang sana, Watson. Jangan bikin Sherlock khawatir, karena dia bisa memporak-porandakan seisi London hanya untukmu." Ujar Sarah.

 

 

"Cih, kayak bakalan beneran kejadian aja gitu. Sherlock itu lebih cinta sama pekerjaannya, Sarah. Perlu kusebutkan berapa kali dia melupakan diriku karena hal itu?" John berkata sinis.

 

 

Sarah yang terkejut memberi John cubitan kecil di pipi, John meringis kesakitan pas Sarah melakukan itu.

 

 

"Jangan salah, Watson. Alpha arogan ---seperti Sherlock---  akan bersikap sangat posesif kepada pasangannya, terlebih lagi kamu sedang mengandung anaknya; ya deritamu lah." Sarah menjelaskan.

 

 

John mendengarkan penjelasan Sarah sambil masang muka datar. _Please_ , deh. Dia tahu Sherlock itu seperti apa, dan Alpha-nya itu adalah seorang _high-functioning sociopath_ ; dia memiliki rasa empati yang kurang dan memiliki pengetahuan moral soal masyarakat yang sangat tumpul.

 

 

Sherlock bersikap posesif kepadanya dan keluarganya, hah, kayak bakalan kejadian aja... John sih yakin Sherlock tidak akan sebegitunya. 

 

 

John berpamitan dengan Sarah usai itu. Dia pergi pulang menggunakan bus, yang untungnya tidak terlalu ramai karena sudah sore hari dan cuaca kota London hari itu cukup bersahabat.

 

 

Dia menginjakan kaki di 221B 15 menit kemudian. Mrs. Hudson menyambutnya dengan memberikan sepiring scone lemon, entah kenapa sang landlady jadi demen ngasih makanan ke John sekarang; sehari bisa 3 kali dia memberikannya.

 

 

"Sherlock, aku pulang."

 

 

John memanggil pas dia masuk kedalam apartemennya dengan Sherlock. Dia menemukan Sherlock tengah duduk di meja makan dengan laptop terbuka di hadapannya, kepalanya langsung menengok kebelakang pas mendengar suara John.

 

 

"John." Sherlock menyambut kedatangan pasangannya, dia bangkit dari atas kursinya dan berjalan mendekati John buat memberikannya kecupan di bibir. Ritual kecil yang biasa mereka lakukan jika mereka hanya berduaan saja.

 

 

John memutus kecupan itu, mulai merogoh isi tas selempangnya. "Lihatlah, Sherlock..."

 

 

Dia menunjukan foto _ultrasound_ -nya kehadapan Sherlock. Sherlock terdiam sebentar sambil melihat foto tersebut, foto hitam dengan garis-garis putih yang menggambarkan bentuk janin manusia.

 

 

Kedua alis mata Sherlock menaik, dan pupil matanya jadi melebar seperti kucing yang menemukan mainan kesukaannya. Kedua pinggir bibirnya-pun tertarik menjadi senyuman lebar;

 

 

Dia mengambil foto tersebut dari tangan John, "...Ini..." Dia memandang John, lebih tepatnya kearah perutnya.

 

 

"Iya," John menjatuhkan kedua telapak tangannya di atas perutnya, tersenyum juga pada Sherlock. "Aku menemukan ruangan kosong siang tadi. Makanya aku iseng mencoba _ultrasound_ disana; Sarah ikut membantuku mencetaknya."

 

 

Sherlock ber-'hmmm' saja, tidak  mendengarkan omongan John karena dia  terlalu terpukau pada foto _ultrasound_ milik calon anaknya.

 

 

Melihat Sherlock begitu tertarik kepada calon anak mereka membuat John merasa tenang. Dia sudah takut duluan kalau Sherlock malah tidak tertarik dengan bayi mereka, seperti kasus-kasus Alpha lain yang kadang kala tidak mau mengakui anak-anak mereka sendiri.

 

 

"...Terima kasih, John."

 

 

Sherlock menurunkan foto itu dari pandangannya lalu dia menatap lurus ke John. Senyuman masih menghiasi wajahnya, dan sebelah tangannya merayap ke samping John untuk menariknya masuk kedalam pelukan.

 

 

John bisa merasakan dadanya panas akibat perasaan bahagia yang bergemuruh di dalamnya. Mungkin tidak akan mudah, tapi John rasa mereka dapat melaluinya; mereka bisa menjadi orang tua yang baik.

 

 

John menyimpan foto _ultrasound_ miliknya di dalam dompet. Dia menyelipkannya di samping foto Sherlock yang dia dapatkan dari sebuah majalah. Jadi tiap kali dia membuka dompetnya, kedua foto itu akan menyambutnya.

 

 

Dan John selalu dibuat tersenyum karenanya.


	8. 5 Months, 20 Weeks

John sedang memakai baju pas dia menyadarinya.

 

 

Perutnya sudah tidak rata lagi sekarang, kini ada lekukan yang membuatnya agak condong kedepan. Hal yang wajar mengingat kalau dia sudah memasuki masa kehamilan bulan ke-5.

 

 

John menyesal sekali karena telah melewatkan bulan pertama hingga keempat dari kehamilannya. seharusnya dia sudah dapat menduga kalau dirinya itu hamil; bukannya ngira sakit flu biasa! Ya kali gitu sakit flu bisa sampai sebulan penuh, bodoh sekali kamu Watson...

 

 

Dia mengelus-elus bentuk perut barunya itu, menerka-nerka apakah dia bisa merasakan bentuk janinnya di dalam sana. Hal ini tentu sangat menakjubkan, karena John sempat belajar tentang kehamilan dan bayi (itu memang diwajibkan bagi semua calon dokter) dan merasa takjub dengan semua pengetahuan itu.

 

 

Pada usia 5 bulan, bentuk janin makin menyerupai manusia; bahkan dia sudah memiliki kuku tangan dan jantungnya mulai berfungsi dengan baik. Pada masa inilah seharusnya John sudah merasakannya bergerak, tapi mungkin dia tidak menyadarinya karena gerakannya masih terlalu halus.

 

 

John terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sampai tidak sadar kalau Sherlock masuk kedalam kamar, menemukan Omega-nya berdiri di depan cermin sambil menginspeksi dirinya sendiri.

 

 

"John." Suara Sherlock menghentakan John, dia buru-buru menurunkan kemejanya dan mulai mengancingkan-nya dari bawah ke atas. Mukanya memerah dari ujung telinga sampai pipi karena merasa malu abis ketahuan sama Sherlock.

 

 

"Y-ya, Sherlock? Sebentar, aku memasang baju terlebih dahulu---" John mencoba untuk mengalihkan pembicaraannya dengan sok sibuk mengancingkan baju. Tetapi Sherlock tidak dapat di kibuli, dia diam-diam berjalan kebelakang John dan langsung melingkarkan tangannya di atas dada John.

 

 

"Gah!!" Suara sahutan kecil lepas dari mulut John pas tangan Sherlock menyentuh tubuhnya. Tapi dengan cepat dia relaks dan menyenderkan badannya ke Sherlock.

 

 

"Kenapa kamu harus malu, John?" Sherlock menyeringai, memberikan kecupan di belakang telinga John. "Kamu penasaran, dan begitupun juga denganku..." 

 

 

Sherlock merentangkan telapak tangannya di atas perut John, membuat gerakan seperti mengukur besar dan lebar. John menemukan dirinya ketawa melihat kelakuan pasangannya, tentunya Sherlock tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan untuk melakukan eksperimen kepada Omega-nya yang sedang hamil, bukan?

 

 

John mencibir Sherlock. "Serius, Sherlock. Jika kamu melakukan eksperimen kepada diriku sekarang ini, aku akan menyuruhmu untuk tidur di luar kamar." Itu ancaman halus, buat John Watson.

 

 

Sherlock mendengus tanda tidak menyetujui omongan John, "Kamu tidak sungguh-sungguh mengatakannya." Dia terdengar teramat yakin sekali.

 

 

" _Oh watch me_ , Sherlock Holmes." John mengadahkan kepalanya buat bertemu pandang dengan Sherlock yang ada di atasnya. Hidungnya bersentuhan dengan dagu bawah Sherlock.

 

 

Menyadari kalau John kayaknya ngomong serius, Sherlock ngalah deh. Daripada mukanya ketonjok lagi.... Kayak dulu John pernah menonjoknya gegara Irene Adler, Omega bertingkah kayak Alpha. Alibinya sih, Sherlock bereksperimen sama Irene... Mau melihat bagaimana caranya Irene menyembunyikan identitasnya sebagai seorang Omega.

 

 

...Dengan cara mendekati sang perempuan.

 

 

Yang membuatnya mendapatkan bogem mentah dari John dan saling tidak berbicara selama sebulan penuh. John sampai mengungsi pergi dari 221B, tinggal di tempat Greggory. Itu ya, tiap hari, Sherlock bakalan berusaha masuk ke rumahnya Greggory buat menemui John. Dan selalu di gagalkan oleh John; paling parah sih dia menurunkan kaca jendela pas diatas tangan Sherlock yang berusaha mencoba masuk secara paksa kedalam.

 

 

Itu adalah mimpi buruk bagi Sherlock, yang tentunya tidak ingin dia alami lagi untuk kedua kalinya.

 

 

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku mengukur pertumbuhan perutmu setiap minggunya,"

 

 

"Hah?" John berkedip beberapa kali mendengar permintaan Sherlock. _Well_ , untuk ukuran seorang Sherlock Holmes, permintaannya cukup masuk diakal!

 

 

Sherlock melirik kebawah, melihat kedua mata John memadangnya lurus. " _Oh come on!_ " Dia bergumam frustasi, takut John akan melarangnya melakukan itu. 

 

 

John suka membuat Sherlock frustasi. Sungguh, itu salah satu hobi terpendamnya.

 

 

" _It's okay_ , Sherlock. Kurasa itu tidak apa-apa." Ucap John.

 

 

Jawabannya itu membuatnya mendapatkan kecupan kecil di kepala oleh Sherlock.

 

 

"Terima kasih... John." Bisik Sherlock sambil memendamkan setengah wajahnya di rambut pirang John.

 

 

" _Christ_ , Sherlock. Kalau kamu bilang 'terima kasih' lagi kepadaku, aku akan memukul lenganmu. Tidak cukup apa, kamu bilang 'terima kasih' padaku tiap kali kamu melihat foto _ultrasound_ anak kita?"

 

 

Sherlock terkekeh, "Kurasa _dia_ telah sukses membobol emosiku, John."

 

 

John tidak bisa menahan tawanya pas mendengar perkataan Sherlock. Dia kira Sherlock cuman bercanda; tetapi melihat refleksi muka Sherlock di cermin yang terlihat tenang dan serius, John sadar kalau detektif tercintanya mengatakannya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

 

 

"Kalau begitu dia adalah anak yang hebat, eh? Belum lahir saja sudah...."

 

 

John terhenti di tengah-tengah. Sherlock mulutnya teranga perlahan. Mereka berdua sama-sama melihat kebawah, John melihat ke perutnya sedangkan Sherlock melihat kepada kedua telapak tangannya yang masih ada di atas perut John.

 

 

"Itu tadi...gerakan? _Dia_ bergerak?!" Sherlock menyahut. Rasa kaget campur kagum tersirat di wajahnya.

 

 

John sama terkejutnya dengan Sherlock, "Iy---Iya! Astaga---" rasanya tidak dapat di gambarkan, pokoknya. Mereka berdua sama-sama tersenyum dan menunggu apakah akan ada gerakan yang selanjutnya.

 

 

John Watson merasa sangat beruntung menjadi seorang Omega. Dia bisa merasakan terbentuknya kehidupan baru di dalam tubuhnya, membiarkan tubuhnya menjadi sebuah tempat berkembang bagi hidup baru yang tecipta dari darah dan gen bersama dengan pasangannya tercinta;

 

 

Bayi hasil kombinasi mereka berdua, calon anak mereka tersayang. 


	9. 5 Months, 21 Weeks

 

Greggory Lestrade adalah pria Beta yang memiliki kontrol terhadap dirinya sendiri. Kalau tidak, dia mungkin tidak akan menempati posisi pekerjaannya saat ini; sebagai ketua dari Scotland Yard, tim investigasi kejahatan paling tersohor seluruh London.

 

 

Selain memiliki kontrol terhadap karier pekerjaannya, Lestrade juga pandai mengontrol dirinya sendiri. Sebagai seorang Beta, dia dapat bergaul dengan sesama Beta atau yang bukan; seperti Alpha dan Omega.

 

 

Contohnya seperti hubungannya dengan Mycrroft Holmes, sang 'Pemerintah Inggris'. Oh ya, dan dia juga seorang Alpha.

 

 

Pertemuan pertama mereka terjadi secara tidak sengaja. Itu karena kelakuan Sherlock dan John pula.

 

 

Saat itu Sherlock dan John menangani sebuah kasus, di mana Sherlock bermain api dengan tersangka kasus utamanya, sampai-sampai membahayakan keselamatan John dan Scotland Yard.

 

 

Mycroft Holmes datang ke kantor Lestrade ketika Detektif Inspektur itu bersiap mau pergi pulang dengan membawa beban keselamatan jiwa para anak buahnya dan John gegara tingkah Sherlock.

 

 

Pas Alpha itu melangkah masuk kedalam ruang kerjanya, hidung Lestrade seperti di tusuk oleh sebilah pisau tangan berlumuran wewangian Lavender. aroma Mycroft membuat hidungnya mati rasa; membawanya pergi ke surga.

 

 

Di tambah lagi dengan penampilan Mycroft yang memang membedakannya dengan orang lain. Dia mengenakan jas 3-pasang, lengkap dengan vest dalam. Rambutnya rapih dan klinis, sepatu yang terlihat habis di semir, dan payung berwarna hitam yang selalu berada di gengaman tangannya.

 

 

Kayaknya alam semesta emang menginginkan Greggory Lestrade buat mati di sana. Jantungnya hampir copot pas ngeliat Mycroft... Dia... Dia--- terlihat--- _oh God_ bagaimana caranya mendeskripsikan Mycroft Holmes?!

 

 

Hebat? Menakjubkan? Menggairahkan? _Wait_ , kok kayaknya gak cocok banget? Kok Greg jadi ngerasa kayak John kalo ngomongin itu...

 

 

"Inspektur Lestrade?" Mycroft memanggilnya. 'Masih' menggunakan embel-embel Inspektur...

 

 

Oke, alam semesta EMANG berusaha buat ngebunuh Greggory Lestrade saat ini. Suara Mycroft membuat kakinya hampir berubah jadi jelly.

 

 

"Heh?" Greggory bersuara bingung, godammit dia memaki dalam batin karena dia pasti nampak bodoh sekali! "I---iya, betul? Dan... Kau siapa, sir...?"

 

 

"Mycroft Holmes," sang Alpha tertua dari keluarga Holmes melenggang menyamperi Lestrade, langkah kakinya mantap dan meyakinkan. Membuat Greggory jantungan setengah mati. "Aku memiliki sebuah urusan yang berkaitan dengan Sherlock Holmes dan John Watson." Dia berkata.

 

 

Greggory yang udah di bantai habis-habisan sama alam semesta dan nasib-nya, akhirnya memilih buat tunduk dan menikmati perjalanannya...

 

 

Setelah pertemuan itu, Mycroft jadi agak sering berkomunikasi dengannya. Biasanya dia akan menelepon melalui nomor tidak terlacak, dan akan menanyakan tentang keadaan Sherlock maupun John. Ataupun soal kasus yang sedang mereka tangani bersama.

 

 

Greggory tentu mengira kalau Mycroft bukanlah orang yang suka berhubungan dengan orang lain, sama seperti adiknya yang idiot ---dalam masalah hubungan sosial, dsb---- itu. Tapi ternyata itu di buktikan salah ketika suatu hari Mycroft mengatakan sesuatu di luar kebiasaannya;

 

 

"Jadi, Greggory, apakah besok kamu memiliki pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan?"

 

 

"Erh, ada. Aku harus mengerjakan beberapa laporan kasus baru."

 

 

"Apakah hal itu bisa di tunda?"

 

 

"Uhm.... Mungkin...?"

 

 

"Kalau begitu, tunda."

 

 

"...kenapa?"

 

 

"Karena aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Jam makan siang, bisa?"

 

 

Greggory diem. Dia menarik handphone-nya dari telinganya, memandanginya beberapa saat kayak orang bego sebelum mengembalikannya lagi.

 

 

"Tentu! Tentu....aku bisa."

 

 

Mycroft terkekeh di seberang sana, "Baguslah. Besok aku jemput."

 

 

Habis pembicaraan itu, Greggory refleks menyahut kegirangan sambil menyusukan tangan kanannya ke atas. Sally sama Anderson yang lagi kerja kaget ngeliat kelakuan boss mereka dari balik kaca yang membatasi ruangannya.

 

 

Setelah kencan pertama mereka --- tunggu, Greg tidak akan menyebutnya sebagai kencan... Malahan seperti lamaran pekerjaan. Mycroft menanyainya lengkap; mulai dari silsilah keluarga, nama lengkap, keturunan, pendidikan, sampai penyakit yang dia derita! Ini apa-apaan deh.

 

 

Tapi setelah itu lewat, Mycroft jadi makin menempel kepadanya. Alpha itu secara perlahan memperlihatkan warna aslinya kepada Mycroft, membiarkan sang Detektif Inspektur Beta untuk melihat dirinya yang sesungguhnya dibalik dinginnya pemerintahan Inggris.

 

 

Mycroft menginginkannya, begitupun juga Greggory. _Well,_ kalau begitu tak ada masalah, bukan? Mereka juga setuju untuk meningkatkan hubungan mereka ke level selanjutnya...

 

 

"Greggory,"

 

 

"Hn?"

 

 

Lestrade membuka kedua matanya. Langsung beradu pandang dengan Mycroft yang sedang menatapnya balik sambil bertumpu sikut, rambutnya masih acak-acakan karena habis bangun tidur. Sorot mata Greggory jatuh lembut melihat pasangannya itu.

 

 

Memori semalam kembali ke otaknya, memori akan makan malam indah dan duduk berbagi champange sambil berbincang ringan...

 

 

Yang entah kenapa berakhir dengan hancurnya papan atas tempat tidur Mycroft, dan seprei yang sudah tidak jelas lagi bentuknya. Alias, bahasa gampangnya, seks liar. Pembantu yang membersihkan tempat itu harus dibayar ekstra atas kerja keras mereka mengembalikan ruangan laknat itu kembali bersih seperti sedia kala.  

 

 

Greggory merentangkan kedua tangannya ke atas, meluruskan seluruh otot badannya yang mati rasa gegara semalam. Mycroft itu kayak binatang liar lepas jika ada di atas tempat tidur.

 

 

Mycroft yang melihatnya tersenyum, "Lelah, Greggory?" Katanya dengan manis.

 

 

Lestrade memicingkan senyum. Dia lalu menggesekan badannya mendekat ke pasangannya, kulit dan kulit saling bergesekan, dua aroma bercampur masih kuat tercium di udara. "Entahlah, _darling_. Aku tidak yakin." Dia berkata lembut kepada Mycroft.

 

 

Mycroft lalu bergerak mendekatkan wajahnya ke sela leher Greg, menjilat bekas gigitan yang ia tanamkan semalam. Luka tanda cinta yang bekasnya akan menjadi permanen, untuk mereka berdua kenang di masa depan.

 

 

"Greggory..." Mycroft menyebutkan namanya pas bibirnya menuruni seluk leher sang DI, merasakan bulu leher halus sepanjang perjalanannya. "Aku berpikir..." Lanjutnya.

 

 

"Hn?"

 

 

Greggory merasa agak bingung. Tumben-tumbennya Alpha-nya ini terdengar ragu... Mycroft jarang sekali merasa ragu, terakhir kali dia terdengar ragu adalah saat berargumen hebat sama Sherlock. Dia ragu karena dia sudah kehilangan cara untuk mengontrol adiknya itu, namun tidak tega untuk menggunakan kekerasan apalagi paksaan kepadanya. untung sekarang ada John, Sherlock jadi lebih stabil emosinya.

 

 

"...Greggory, apakah kamu mau menikah denganku?"

 

 

Oke lagi-lagi alam semesta menginginkan Greggory Lestrade buat mati ditempat. Perkataan Mycroft barusan membuat jantungnya hampir copot!

 

 

"A--apa?" Sontak Greggory mengangkat badannya kedalam posisi duduk, tak perduli kalau selimut putih yang menutupi tubuh telanjangnya jatuh merosot kebawah dan setengah memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang penuh gigitan merah. "Apa katamu barusan??" Dia bertanya dalam kepanikan.

 

 

Mycroft juga menaikan badannya dan duduk berhadapan dengan Greggory. Berbeda sama Greg, tubuh Mycroft tidak terlihat bekas luka ciuman maupun gigitan... Tetapi jika melihat ke belakang punggungnya, bisa ditemukan cakaran kuku sepanjang punggung hingga pundaknya. Greggory menanamkan kukunya begitu dalam di pundak Mycroft tiap kali mereka melakukan seks, sebuah tanda dari _mind-blowing_ seks.

 

 

"Aku... Memintamu untuk menikah denganku." bisiknya, pandangan matanya hampir terselip lepas dari punya Lestrade.

 

 

Greggory gak tahu harus ngomong apa. Masih kebelah antara shock dan 'ini gue masih mimpi gak sih? Ini pengaruh _champange_ masih ada kali ya?' Tetapi pas Mycroft mengambil tangannya dan mengenggamnya, dia baru engeh kalau Mycroft bersungguh-sungguh mengatakannya dan ini _nyata_ _._

 

 

"....kenapa begitu mendadak?" Greg bertanya dengan lembut, sebelah tangannya meraih wajah Mycroft dan mengelus-elusnya. Merasakan jejak gagak baru muncul di pinggir matanya...

 

 

Mycroft jatuh diam. Secara simpel dia mengelus-elus punggung tangan Greggory penuh sayang.

 

 

Greggory mendekatkan wajahnya ke Mycroft, memberinya tatapan serius. Dia menginginkan jawaban, dan dia akan mendapatkannya sekarang juga. Kemampuannya dalam mengintrogasi tentu sudah tidak diragukan lagi, bukan?

 

 

"Kamu tentu merasakannya, bukan? Aku sudah tidak muda lagi, Greggory. Waktuku terbatas, sementara orang lain disekitarku sudah mulai masuk kedalam kehidupan domestik bersama pasangan mereka."

 

 

Kedua mata Greggory terbalak mendengar penjelasan Mycroft. Dia tak menyangka kalau Mycroft sempat-sempatnya memiliki pikiran macam itu, karena selama ini Greggory melihat Mycroft tidak memiliki minat dalam _settle down_ dan berkeluarga...

 

 

Atau mungkin Mycroft agak iri melihat Sherlock dan John, yang sekarang sedang menunggu kelahiran anak pertama mereka. Biasalah, ada rasa persaingan dan cemburu antar saudara. Kecuali antara John dengan saudarinya, Harriet. Kedua Watson itu sudah masa bodo dengan persaingan antar saudara, mereka lebih memilih untuk menyibukan diri dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing.

 

 

“Jadi...kamu ingin berkeluarga secara domestik... denganku?”

 

 

Greggory terkejut mendengar perkataan itu lepas dari mulutnya. Dia dan Mycroft tidak pernah membicarakan soal keluarga; jangankan keluarga, ngomongin tentang cuaca hari ini aja nggak pernah! Mereka tidak pernah basa-basi, titik. Mungkin ngomong bertele-tele bukan tipe mereka berdua, berbeda dengan Sherlock dan John.

 

 

Mycroft tak menjawab, hanya mengangguk saja. Dia sempat terdiam sebentar sebelum ngomong lagi, “Kalau kau tidak menginginkannya... ya...ya tidak apa-apa. aku tahu permintaanku ini berlebihan, setelah melihat apa yang sudah kau berikan kepadaku...”

 

 

Memangnya apa saja yang sudah Greggory berikan kepada Mycroft?

 

 

Dia memberinya rasa aman dan sayang yang jarang diterima oleh Mycroft sepanjang hidupnya, dia memberinya hidup baru untuk dijalani setelah kehilangan arah hidupnya dalam kekangan ‘pemerintahan’ Inggris yang sudah membuat perasaan dan hatinya mati rasa.

 

 

Greggory Lestrade memberi Mycroft begitu banyak hal dan tidak pernah menginginkan imbalan. Oleh karena itu, Mycroft ingin membuatnya bahagia selalu. Dan menikahinya adalah cara terbaik untuk bisa membuatnya bahagia, menurut Mycroft.

 

 

“Ssshhh,” Greggory terenyuh dengan ketulusan Mycroft yang baru saja melamarnya, seringai kecil merayap menghiasi bibirnya. “Siapa bilang aku tidak ingin menikah denganmu? Tentu saja aku mau. Hanya saja...” tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah jadi khawatir.

 

 

Mycroft mempersiapkan diri untuk mendengar apa yang menjadi pertimbangan Greggory untuk menikahinya.

 

 

“Aku....adalah seorang Beta,” Greggory menjelaskan sambil menunjuk kepada dirinya sendiri. “Beta...memiliki presentase paling rendah untuk bisa hamil, dan kamu... yah, seorang Alpha... akan lebih cocok berpasangan dengan seorang Omega...”  dia mengatakannya secara hati-hati agar Mycroft tidak salah tangkap persepsi.

 

 

Mycroft memunculkan wajah aneh setelah itu, dengan polosnya dia bertanya balik, “Lantas? Apa masalahnya? Apakah selama ini aku pernah memasalahkan kalau kamu itu Beta, Omega, atau yang lain?”

 

 

Greggory menelan ludah. “ _Well.... no._ ” Dia menaikan kedua pundaknya.

 

 

Mereka bertatapan sebentar sebelum tertawa bersama-sama. Menertawakan pembicaraan bodoh yang baru saja mereka punya, sungguh, Mycroft tidak pernah mempermasalahkan soal status mereka. kalau misalnya Greggory adalah seorang Alpha juga, dia akan tetap berani untuk mengajaknya kencan dan tidur bersama. Dia akan tetap jatuh cinta kepadanya, tanpa melihat statusnya.  

 

 

“Jadi... ini artinya iya?”

 

 

Tanya Mycroft sembari merebahkan kening kepalanya diatas pundak Greggory, Greg memeluk lehernya untuk membawanya lebih dekat. Menghirup aroma pasangannya yang tercium sangat nikmat.

 

 

“Sejak kapan aku bisa menolak permintaanmu _, Sir_?” canda Greggory.

 

 

Tawa lepas memenuhi ruangan tersebut.

 

 

“Kamu orang yang baik, _dear husband._ ”

 

 

Yeah, mereka berdua akan hidup bahagia.

 


	10. 6 Months, 24 Weeks

 

Kini John sudah tidak bisa lagi menutupi kehamilannya dari dunia; jumper kebesaran yang dia sering kenakan untuk menyembunyikannya sudah tidak berguna lagi sekarang. Orang-orang sering memandangnya, melihatnya mulai dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Mereka melontarkan senyum, dan kadang John melihat ada perempuan atau laki-laki memandangnya dengan tatapan iri/cemburu.

 

 

Ini hanyalah sedikit dari perubahan yang terjadi di dalam hidup John selama hamil, tetapi perubahan paling menonjol yang dia rasakan adalah perubahan mood-nya. Biasanya dia bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri, mengontrol emosinya dan tahu bagaimana harus bertindak di dalam situasi tertentu.

 

 

Namun sekarang dia kesusahan untuk menjaga stabilitas emosinya. Jika sekarang dia merasa tenang dan baik, beberapa menit kemudian dia bisa jadi kesal dan capek sendiri. Perubahan mood-nya benar-benar kacau, John sendiri mengakuinya.

 

 

...Mungkin bawaan anak, kali. Mengingat sang anak memiliki darah Sherlock Holmes di pembuluh nadinya, jadi bukanlah hal yang mengejutkan apabila dia memiliki emosi yang tidak stabil.

 

 

John akan menyalahkannya apabila dia sudah lahir nanti.

 

 

Sekarang, dia harus bertahan untuk menjaga stabilitas emosi dan dirinya sendiri.

 

 

Yang sayangnya, tidak dibantu oleh pasangannya.

 

 

Sherlock hari ini membawa John kesebuah TKP kecil di dekat kota. Dia berani membawa John ke tempat itu karena mereka cuman mengobservasi saja, dan bertanya-tanya perihal kasus baru mereka kepada orang-orang di sekitar.

 

 

John merapatkan parka hijaunya, berusaha menutupi dirinya atau lebih tepatnya perutnya yang menonjol; tatapan orang-orang membuatnya sedikit tidak nyaman, tapi akhirnya John memilih untuk cuek saja dan menghiraukannya. Orang lain tidak memiliki kerjaan lain selain bergosip dan berbicara dibelakang, bukan?

 

 

"Jadi pembunuhnya memanfaatkan adik iparnya si korban?"

 

 

John bertanya, dia berdiri di samping Sherlock. Mereka berdua tengah mengamati sebuah foto keluarga yang terpasang di dinding rumah, kasus pembunuhan yang mereka hadapi kali ini berhubungan dengan pembunuhan seluruh anggota keluarga terpandang yang memiliki bisnis maju dalam bidang perdagangan luar negeri.

 

 

"Tidak. Tidak memanfaatkan, hanya menggunakan kesempatan. Dia tahu adik ipar korban punya hasrat terpendam pada dirinya. Tentu, siapa yang bisa menolak seorang Alpha pemimpin perusahaan besar?"

 

 

Sherlock menjelaskan kepadanya. John berpikir sebentar, lalu ikut menjelaskan sedikit tentang pemikirannya dalam hal ini;

 

 

"Kau benar. Dan selain tertarik karena status pemimpin dan Alpha-nya, dia juga memiliki motif lain, kan? Dari cairan pembunuh serangga yang aku lihat di meja lacinya, mungkin dia berencana untuk membunuh semua relasinya."

 

 

Sherlock mendengus, tawa ngejek lepas dari mulutnya.

 

 

John berkedip beberapa kali melihat reaksi pasangannya terhadap opininya. Dia sudah biasa memiliki opininya di tumbangkan oleh Sherlock, tetapi anehnya kali ini, rasa marah muncul di dalam dirinya.

 

 

"Motifnya untuk menjadi kaki tangan pembunuhan sangatlah lebih dari itu," Sherlock berucap sambil mengalihkan dirinya dari depan foto, meninggalkan John disana. "Memang benar kamu menemukan botol racun di meja kerjanya, tapi dia tidak akan menggunakan itu sebagai senjata pembunuhan."

 

 

John melihat pasangannya pergi membelakanginya, telapak tangannya gemetaran kepingin menonjok dinding disekitarnya atau  melempar sesuatu ke muka Sherlock. Tapi dia masih mencoba untuk sabar, dan tidak boleh marah. Marah itu emosi negatif, tidak baik buat bayinya.

 

 

"Oh John," Sherlock berkomentar lagi pas dia melirik kebelakang untuk melihat John berdiri menatapnya, tidak bergeming dari tempatnya yang tadi. "Seperti biasanya kamu melihat, tetapi tidak mengobservasi." Katanya.

 

 

CTAK!

 

 

Mendadak ada sesuatu yang putus di dalam diri John. Pergi sudah pengontrolan dirinya.

 

 

Sherlock beruntung karena disekitar mereka tidak ada barang berbahaya buat John lempar kepadanya, namun dia tetap saja apes karena dapat amukan dari John---

 

 

"Iya, aku melihat tetapi tidak mengobservasi. Aku tahu kalau aku tidak sejenius kamu, dan opiniku adalah opini murahan." John mengatakan itu begitu pahit sampai mukanya merah karena menahan marah di tenggorokannya. Suaranya meninggi tiap kalimat.

 

 

Sherlock yang engeh akan perubahan suara john langsung menukikan alis matanya, "Apa? Aku tidak..."

 

 

"Diamlah, Sherlock," desis John. Sherlock mingkem. " _I am so done with you today_ , aku tidak ingin lagi datang menemanimu ke TKP manapun! Titik! _You can go fuck yourself._ " Dia berjalan menuju pintu keluar, tangan kanannya memegang perut bagian bawahnya seraya dia berjalan setengah bergoyang dikarenakan perutnya yang besar.

 

 

"J-John tunggu dulu..." Sherlock yang masih shock mencoba buat menahan John, namun sayangnya Omeganya itu kelewat cepat; dia sudah menghilang di balik pintu. Tak lupa dia membantingnya di depan muka Sherlock, bikin makin dramatis.

 

 

_Aw shit_. Sherlock mengumpat dalam hati, bengong ngeliatin pintu ketutup di depan matanya. Emangnya dia salah apa? Dia sendiri nggak tahu...   

 

 

**\--------------------**

 

 

John pergi pulang masih membawa rasa kesal di hatinya. Mukanya masam sepanjang perjalanan menaiki taksi, melihat orang lalu-lalang di luar jendela mobil dengan kedua alis tertekuk dan pinggir bibir jatuh jadi cemberut.

 

 

_'Stupid Sherlock, stupid Sherlock, stupid Sherlock, stupid Sherlock..._ '

 

 

Suara di dalam kepalanya mengatakan hal yang sama berulang kali. Sherlock bego, idiot, gak peka, atau apalah. Pokoknya bayangkan saja kata-kata makian dan tambahkan nama 'Sherlock' disana.

 

 

Rasanya dia ingin menangis dan mengutuk dirinya sendiri, kenapa dia harus berperasaan seperti ini? Biasanya dia bisa menahan dirinya apabila Sherlock mulai kumat sikap belagu dan merendahkannya, bahkan John sudah bebal dengan semua itu!

 

 

Hormon sialan membuatnya jadi begini, sama seperti pasangannya yang sialan...

 

 

Perjalanan naik taksi balik ke 221B rasanya seperti perjalanan ke luar negeri; kok rasanya lama banget gak nyampe-nyampe. Sekalinya sampai, John langsung membayar supirnya dan pergi masuk ke 221. Dia ingin cepat-cepat bertemu tempat tidurnya, merebahkan badannya yang berat ini diatas kasur dan mungkin tidur sebentar...

 

 

Ketika sampai di kamar, dia melepaskan parka hijaunya dan sepatunya. Menaruh jaketnya di atas meja dan menendang sepatunya ke pojokan kamar. Sungguh, dia sudah tak perduli dengan sekitarnya sekarang ini.

 

 

John menurunkan dirinya duduk di pinggir tempat tidur, secara perlahan badannya mengikuti; dia terengah pas kepalanya bersemayam diatas bantal kepala. Kasurnya terasa nyaman sekali, rasa pegal yang ia rasakan diseluruh bagian tubuhnya menghilang pas bertemu dengan tempat tidurnya...

 

 

Dia lalu membenamkan wajahnya di bantal, menghirup aroma Sherlock disana. Tiba-tiba rasa bersalah muncul dalam dirinya, apakah sikapnya tadi terlalu berlebihan? Tapi sumpah, hal itu terjadi begitu saja tanpa ada peringatan!

 

 

Sekarang John jadi tidak yakin, mungkin jika Sherlock pulang nanti dia akan meminta maaf kepadanya... Dengan menggunakan alasan _moodswing_ level parah. Yeah dia bisa menggunakan alasan itu mengingat fakta kalau dirinya tengah hamil...

 

 

Yang pasti sih sekarang dia kepingin memejamkan matanya sebentar... Sudah dibuat cukup capek dia hari ini, bayinya tidak berhenti menendang, dan Sherlock yang mencari gara-gara dengannya... Serius sepertinya semua keturunan Holmes berupaya untuk membuatnya mati cepat.

 

 

Tanpa sadar, John diserang oleh rasa kantuk. Dia menguap sebentar sebelum mencari posisi yang enak untuk tidur. Hal itu agak susah dilakukan dengan adanya bayi aktif di dalam perutmu, bukan?

 

 

" _Stupid Sherlock_..." Dia bergumam, kelopak matanya mulai turun perlahan... Mau tertutup sepenuhnya. "Semoga kamu tidak menjadi seperti dirinya, nak...." Suaranya menghilang menjadi bisikan kecil.

 

 

John tertidur 2 menit kemudian, satu tangannya jatuh di samping perutnya, insting untuk menjaga bayinya terbawa bahkan ketika dia terlelap tidur...

 

 

Nama Sherlock sempat lepas dari bibirnya sebelum dia kehilangan kesadarannya kedalam dunia mimpi.

 

 

**\--------------------**

 

 

"John... Bangun, John..."

 

 

Sepasang tangan menggoyangkan pinggulnya.

 

 

"Hmmm....?"

 

 

Kedua mata John langsung terbuka. Dia agak siwer sedikit karena dibangunkan secara mendadak, dia menengok kebelakang pundaknya karena merasakan ada seseorang tengah menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya.

 

 

Ternyata itu Sherlock.

 

 

Dia duduk di pinggir tempat tidur, masih lengkap mengenakan jaket belstaff dan syal-nya. Mungkin dia baru saja menginjakan kakinya di 221B. 

 

 

"Sherlock?" John membalikan badannya menghadap ke Sherlock, mengusap-usap matanya yang masih mengantuk, "Kamu sudah pulang..." Ucapnya.

 

 

Sherlock memberinya wajah bingung, dan dengan bodohnya mengangguk seperti robot. "Iya, John."

 

 

"Ah..." John ingat kalau dia harus meminta maaf pada Sherlock atas sikap buruknya hari ini. Dia mencoba buat naik ke posisi duduk tetapi badan bagian atasnya mengkhianatinya dan hampir jatuh kembali ke atas kasur. Untung Sherlock cepat menangkapnya dan membantunya untuk duduk. "Dengar, aku mau minta maaf soal kejadian hari ini... Maaf aku sudah memarahimu karena hal sepele, aku tahu itu sangat kekanak-kanakan." Katanya setelah bisa menyeimnangkan dirinya.

 

 

"Uh, tidak, John..." Jawaban Sherlock membuat John terkejut. Dia hampir mau marahin Sherlock lagi apabila Sherlock tidak langsung melanjutkan perkataannya, "Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf. Aku tidak memperhatikan kondisimu atau perasaanmu... Aku... Tidak peka dan bodoh, aku tahu."

 

 

John bengong. _Holy crap_ Sherlock barusan bilang 'dia itu bodoh'? Serius? Dia kan penderita Narsisme, orang narsis tidak pernah menganggap dirinya itu salah maupun jelek! Ini apa-apaan!

 

 

John bener-bener nahan diri buat nyeplak, 'Kamu siapa? Kamu bukan Sherlock! Sherlock itu gak mungkin kayak begini! _NO_! Cepat beritahu kamu itu siapa sebelum aku menembak kepalamu!'

 

 

"John?" Sherlock memanggil John keluar dari lamunannya. "Kamu tidak apa-apa...?" Dia mencondongkan kepalanya ke John, mempertemukan kening kepala mereka.

 

 

John menutup matanya dan menghirup aroma Sherlock, aroma Sherlock selalu dapat membuatnya relaks. Dia meleleh ke pelukan Sherlock, melemaskan badannya dan menempelkan kepalanya di atas pundak sang detektif konsultan.

 

 

"Aku baik-baik saja, kok." Jawab John. Tangannya melingkar di punggung Sherlock. Sherlock membalas pelukannya.

 

 

Sherlock melengos karena sentuhan John, dia mendekatkan kepalanya dengan John, mencium rambutnya dan turun hingga ke ujung telinganya. Lidahnya hampir berjalan menuruni wajah John dan mau mengarah ke bekas gigitan tanda _bond_ yang terletak di leher sebelah kanan sang dokter tentara.  

 

 

Tawa kecil lepas dari mulut John, " _No, no..._ Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Dia terkesikap pas lidah Sherlock menemui luka bekas gigitannya. Tangannya mencengkram punggung Sherlock. Suara memekik puas hampir keluar dari mulutnya apabila dia tidak menahannya.

 

 

Sherlock tak menjawab, hanya ber-'hmmm' saja seraya dia menggerakan kedua tangannya buat mencengkram pinggul John, mendapatkan erangan kecil dari sang Omega. Ini _obviously_ adalah permintaan buat seks, apakah Sherlock berencana untuk meminta maaf secara benar dengan cara ini?

 

 

Mendadak tanpa peringatan Sherlock meraih kedua lengan tangan John dan menurunkannya perlahan ke atas tempat tidur, kemudian tangannya bergerak masuk kedalam jumper milik John.

 

 

"Sher---" Muka John berubah merah, seluruh tubuhnya merespon cepat pada sentuhan Sherlock. Semenjak hamil, semua indra sensori tubuhnya menjadi semakin sensitif, sentuhan sekecil apapun dapat membuatnya siaga--- dan saat ini dia tengah disiksa oleh sentuhan maut tangan Sherlock.

 

 

Sherlock hanya menyeringai saja, mulai beralih untuk mengangkat baju John hingga batas dada. Mengagumi tubuh sang Omega tersayang yang sudah setia menemaninya sampai saat ini. Melihatnya terangsang terkena sentuhan tangan, kulit pucat berwarna pink semu, perut besar berisikan calon bayi mereka, dan kedua kaki yang refleks agak menekuk sedikit. 

 

 

" _Oh God_ ," John menelan ludah, sekujur badannya terasa panas dan lemas. Apalagi pas Sherlock memposisikan dirinya di tengah-tengah kaki John dan mulai menciumi dadanya, hingga turun ke puncak perut besarnya. "J-jangan pikir aku akan memaafkanmu semudah ini---" dia mengeluarkan nafas berat, menyeka air liur yang entah sejak kapan menetes dari pinggir mulutnya.

 

 

"Kalau begitu aku akan **membuatmu** untuk memaafkanku."

 

 

Omongan Sherlock membuat John merinding mampus, sudah begitu Sherlock mulai menanam ciuman-ciuman kecil sepanjang perutnya dan makin turun kebawah...

 

 

John sudah tidak jelas lagi bentuknya, semua bagian tubuhnya bersemu merah dan suara lenguhan renyah keluar dari mulutnya tiap kali Sherlock menyentuhnya----

 

 

Seharian penuh kedua penghuni 221B itu tidak keluar dari tempat mereka, Mrs. Hudson yang ruang tamunya berada pas di bawah kamar tidur Sherlock dan John menyadari kalau loteng atapnya bergetar dan samar-samar terdengar suara sahutan...milik John.

 

 

 


	11. 7 Months, 29 Weeks

 

"John, kamu ngeliat kemejaku yang warna ungu, nggak?"

 

Sherlock membuang setengah dari waktu berharganya hanya untuk mencari bajunya yang mendadak tidak berada pada tempat biasanya. Dia mengobrak-abrik isi lemari mereka, namun tidak menemukan kemeja yang dicari. Yang ketemu malahan baju piyama dan jubah dalam rumah.

 

"Hm? Kayaknya nggak deh, Sherlock. Bukannya aku menaruhnya di tempat khusus baju gantung?"

 

John mendapat hiburan gratis melihat pasangannya linglung sendirian sambil meratapi isi lemari baju mereka. Sementara Sherlock kebingungan, John cuman duduk di pinggir tempat tidur dan mengunyah potongan cokelat. Perutnya nampak menonjol keluar dari balik jumper biru garis-garis favoritnya.

 

Sherlock menoleh ke John, "Banyak bajuku yang menghilang dari tempatnya akhir-akhir ini, John. Aku tahu kamu tidak akan salah menaruhnya, dan aku sendiri punya memori ingatan yang baik tentang barang-barang kepunyaanku. Tapi..."

 

"Iya aku tahu kamu punya ingatan yang baik," John memutar kedua matanya, "Namun kemungkinan kalau kamu beneran lupa menaruhnya kan bisa saja terjadi. _Afterall, you are just an ordinary human, my love._ " Perkataannya di tutup dengan bunyi gigitan cokelat di sela gigi taring dan gerahamnya.

 

Sherlock menyeringai. Akhirnya dia memutuskan memakai kemeja putih yang ada, mengancing semua kancingnya secara cepat sebelum dia beralih ke John. Sherlock merundukan setengah badannya di hadapan John, meraih pipinya menggunakan kedua tangannya dan mencium ujung hidung si partner Omega.

 

"Kamu tidak pernah bersungguh-sungguh mengatakan kalau aku ini hanyalah 'orang biasa', iya kan, John?" Ujar Sherlock. Sebelah tangannya beristirahat dibelakang leher John sementara yang satunya membuat gerakan menurun pelan hingga bertemu puncak perut John. Ada gerakan halus nan kecil yang ia rasakan di sana. "Dimatamu aku lebih dari semua itu, iya kan? Kamu juga pasti bisa merasakannya, apa arti kehadiranmu untukku. Bagiku kamu itu---"

 

Sherlock hampir saja berhasil mencium bibir John apabila dia tidak dihentikan oleh tangannya John. Alhasil Sherlock malah mencium telapak tangannya. John mengendus lelah, dia mendorong wajah Sherlock menjauh darinya, hal itu menghasilkan geraman kesal keluar dari mulut Sherlock. Hilang sudah kesempatannya mangkir menjalankan tugas kecil dari Lestrade untuk bercumbu bersama John seharian penuh, dan mengukur lingkar lebar perutnya.

 

Omega itu memang makhluk yang aneh, pikir Sherlock. Kemarin aja dia nyuruh Sherlock jangan pergi kemana-mana, menemaninya seharian di rumah sampai bego. Sherlock kan gak biasa diem doang, dia kagok sendiri karena harus menjadi 'binatang domestik' bersama dengan Omeganya yang sedang hamil. Nah sekarang aja Sherlock lagi pengen domestik sama John, John-nya yang ogah-ogahan. Hadeh, bener-bener deh gangguan mood-nya John ini... 

 

Ngeliat reaksi jengkel Sherlock, John ketawa setan. Dia langsung mengecup bibir Sherlock. "Udah sana pergi," John memberi ciuman lagi, "Ada kasus untuk diselesaikan," satu ciuman lagi, "Lestrade akan kesal dan ngadu ke Mycroft loh..." Dia menanamkan ciuman terakhir di bibir Sherlock. Rasa ciumannya terasa seperti cokelat.

 

Sherlock mendumel usai di cium, dia mau nyium John lagi tapi John menghindarinya. "Argh. Baiklah." Umpatnya.

 

Segera dia pergi meninggalkan sisi John, sebelumnya dia sempat mencuri ciuman lagi dari John. Tidak lupa menyambar jas hitam dan jaket belstaff, pakaian wajibnya.

 

John melirik ke luar pintu, mendengar langkah kaki Sherlock perlahan menghilang seperti suara ketel air yang di matikan. Setelah memastikan kalau Sherlock sudah pergi keluar gedung, ia mencoba beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. Dan itu bukanlah perkara mudah bagi kondisinya saat ini.

 

" _Oh for the love---_ " John menopang dirinya terlebih dahulu menggunakan sikut tangan untuk menaikan badannya, yang gagal total ia lakukan. Ia kembali jatuh dalam posisi duduk ketika badannya hampir terangkat setengah dari atas pinggir tempat tidur. Hukum gravitasi emang sulit ditentang, benda berat tidak mungkin bisa bertahan lama dibawah tekanan gravitasi tanpa adanya bantuan. (Baca: alias John terlalu berat akibat kehamilannya itu, makanya dia mau ngapa-ngapain jadi susah setengah mati.)

 

3 menit penuh usaha, akhirnya John bisa bangkit juga dari tempatnya duduk dan melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kamar yang terletak diseberang kamar tidur mereka berdua. Itu adalah kamar tidur calon anak mereka, dulunya itu kamar digunakan Sherlock sebagai tempat menaruh barang-barang penelitiannya. Tapi setelah kehamilan John terkuak, mereka memutuskan untuk menggunakan kamar itu buat kamar tidur anak mereka. Pastinya barang-barang eksperimen Sherlock yang cenderung berbahaya sudah dipindahkan semua. Digantikan oleh barang-barang keperluan bayi pada umumnya.

 

Mereka sudah membeli tempat tidur, lemari kecil, pakaian-pakaian bayi, banyak mainan, dan bahkan kursi goyang. Soal kursi goyang, itu hadiah dari  Mummy Holmes. _Boy_ , Mummy Holmes saking bahagianya mendengar berita kalau dia akan menjadi seorang nenek, langsung menghubungi John dan memanjakannya habis-habisan. Mummy Holmes adalah seorang Alpha, sesuai bawaan alam, Alpha akan bertekuk lutut kepada setiap Omega yang ada di sekitar keluarga mereka. Terlebih lagi yang sedang mengandung.

 

John menutup pintu dibelakang punggungnya. Matanya menyapu pemandangan sekitarnya, sebuah kamar berukuran sedang yang isinya penuh pernak-pernik anak bermotif lebah madu. Di sudut kanan dekat tempat tidur bayi, ada tumpukan boneka-boneka binatang mulai dari yang ukurannya paling kecil hingga paling besar. Di dekat tumpukan boneka itu, ada semacam tumpukan lainnya.

 

Senyuman muncul di wajah John. Dia berjalan menghampiri sudut pojokan tersebut, dan merebahkan dirinya diantara tumpukan boneka-boneka. Bersandar kepada boneka beruang raksasa berwarna abu-abu gelap yang dibelikan oleh Mycroft. Usai mendapatkan posisi yang nyaman, John beralih pada tumpukan yang satunya. Tumpukan baju-baju, lebih spesifiknya, bajunya Sherlock.

 

Yup, Sherlock sama sekali tidak kehilangan baju-bajunya. Melainkan John yang sengaja menyembunyikannya dari sang Alpha.

 

Dengan perlahan John mengambil baju kemeja warna ungu punya Sherlock dari atas tumpukan. Dia menghirup aromanya sesaat setelah itu merentangkannya di belakang pundaknya. Memakainya tanpa memasukan lengan kedalamnya. John melakukan hal yang sama kepada baju-baju kepunyaan Sherlock yang lain. Akhirannya dia menumpuk semuanya kedalam gengaman tangannya dan melemaskan dirinya dikelilingi oleh itu. Dia menenangkan dirinya dalam buaian aroma Sherlock dan ketenangan kamar bayinya.

 

Peringai aneh ini mulai muncul seminggu yang lalu.

 

John menjadi lebih sadar kebersihan, dalam sehari bisa tiga kali dia membersihkan flat; menyapu lantai, mengelap debu di perabotan plus kaca, membereskan berkas-berkas kasus, menata kembali koleksi buku-buku, mencuci piring, merapihkan gelas-gelas, dan bahkan mencuci kamar mandi! Padahal dia paling benci mencuci kamar mandi!

 

Hal ini sangat wajar terjadi pada masa tengah kehamilan. Tahapan ini biasa disebut dengan ' _nesting'_ , iya, artinya adalah bersarang. Seperti induk burung yang membangun sarang untuk dihuni telur-telurnya, hal serupa juga terjadi pada manusia. Mereka berusaha menciptakan lingkungan tempat yang nyaman bagi calon anak mereka, sebisa mungkin semuanya harus terlihat sempurna dan rapih.

 

John tidak terkecuali. Bahkan bisa dibilang _nesting_ yang dialami John cukup parah. Contohnya ya seperti ini, dia menimbun setengah dari pakaian Sherlock dan menanam dirinya menggunakan semua itu. Di tambah dengan boneka-boneka mainan punya anaknya. John membangun sarang menggunakan pakaian Sherlock, dan memposisikan sarangnya di kamar ini.

 

"Ngh...."

 

Desahan ngantuk John keluarkan. Dia lebih merekatkan baju-baju Sherlock kepada tubuhnya, rasanya seperti dimandikan oleh aroma si Alpha arogan. John tidak ingin Sherlock tahu tentang hal ini karena dia takut Sherlock tidak akan mengerti sama apa yang tengah terjadi pada dirinya dan malah menganggap kelakuannya ini aneh.

 

Padahal, perilaku _nesting_ ini terjadi pada semua kehamilan. Tidak ada yang tidak. Ya cuman punya John lebih ekstrim aja gitu; wong dia sampai membersihkan sela lantai kayu menggunakan sikat gigi! Sherlock seharian mencoba meyakinkan John kalau dia tak perlu sampai melakukan itu, tapi yang ada dia malah kena omel John dan dibilang gak perhatian sama calon anak mereka. Lah. Abis itu Sherlock angkat tangan deh. Mendingan diem aja daripada kena jotos.

 

"Hhhh..." John menguap sekali lagi. Air mata kecil ada yang turun dari pinggir ekor matanya. "Mengantuk..." Gungamnya, menenggelamkan dirinya dalam pelukan baju-baju Sherlock dan tubuh boneka mainan. Kelihatannya sih kekanak-kanakan, tapi bodo amat, John tidak perduli sama sekali.

 

Dia sedang hamil, seharusnya semua orang yang mengerti kondisinya. Bukan dia yang mengerti kondisi orang lain. Oke itu terdengar egois dan tidak masuk akal, tapi serius, kamu tidak ingin berurusan dengan Omega hormonal yang punya pasangan Alpha tukang bikin hidup orang susah. Udah deh, _combo attack_ deh.

 

Yang dia inginkan sekarang ini adalah tidur yang nyenyak, dan bangun-bangun nanti makan _fish and chips_ dari toko yang dekat dengan Jason’s. _Fish and chips_ disana enak banget rasanya, terus kayaknya pemiliknya juga berhutang budi kepada Sherlock deh.

 

Jatuh terlelaplah John Watson, terbawa ke alam mimpi bersama dengan bayinya yang untungnya kali ini bisa diajak kerja sama; dia tidak bergerak-gerak terlalu heboh di dalam perutnya, membuat John bisa tidur tenang....untuk kali ini saja. Hari-hari berikutnya akan dipenuhi dengan gerutuan John perihal bayi yang terlalu aktif sampai-sampai membuatnya tidak bisa tidur. Dan ujung-ujungnya yang kena omel ya pasti Sherlock lagi.

 


	12. 7 months, 30 Weeks

Molly Hooper adalah seorang perempuan beta. Seperti kebanyakan beta, dia tergolong biasa-biasa saja, cenderung membosankan, malah. Molly bekerja sebagai asisten lab yang bekerja di bagian _Morgue_ St. Bart. Alias, dia 'bawahannya' Sherlock. Atau lebih tepatnya, dia orang paling kasihan karena harus melihat Sherlock mengotak-atik mayat manusia seperti tubuh itu adalah tubuh mainan.

 

Dia tetap bertahan bekerja dibawah Sherlock karena dia sangat, sangat, dan sangat menyukai Alpha itu. Baginya Sherlock adalah manusia paling sempurna; gagah, pintar, dan dingin. Tipe lelaki yang Molly suka.

 

Sayang gadis pemalu berambut merah ini harus patah hati setelah John Watson datang menyambangi St. Bart untuk pertama kalinya. Dia melihat ada aura intim langsung terhubung diantara Sherlock dan John, seakan-akan mereka adalah sepasang soulmate yang akhirnya bertemu pada hari itu.

 

"Terima kasih, May. aku akan pulang sekarang."

 

Molly mengucapkan salam kepada penjaga lobby St. Bart, yang mengangguk sopan kepadanya dan berkata "Selamat jalan, Miss Hooper. Semoga malam minggumu indah!"

 

Cibiran kecil hampir lepas dari mulut Molly, jika saja dia tidak menutupnya dengan senyuman miris. Gadis Beta itu  melenggang pergi keluar St. Bart, dia langsung di sapa oleh dinginnya udara malam kota London. Menaikan syal rajutannya dulu sampai ke batas dagu-leher, Molly lalu pergi menjauhi gedung tempatnya bekerja.

 

Ya, Molly sempat patah hati karena Sherlock tidak pernah membalas perasaannya selama ini. Terus mendadak Sherlock mengeluarkan _statement_ kalau dia dan John sudah menjadi bondmate. hal itu membuat seorang Molly Hooper, introvert pemalu, menangis semalaman sambil mendengarkan lagu-lagu cinta menyedihkan. Klise, memang.

 

Molly tidak lantas membenci John karena dia adalah orang yang dipilih oleh Sherlock. Tidak, sebaliknya, dia sangat menyukai John. John adalah teman yang baik, dan sangat perhatian. Dia adalah orang pertama yang menanyakan keadaannya setelah pacarnya saat itu, Jim dari IT, _infact_ ; adalah James Moriarty. Si Beta konsultan kriminal.

 

Ah, ya. Jim...

 

Molly duduk termerenung di tube yang ia naiki. Kepalanya bersender pada jendela kereta, memandangi lampu terowongan kereta. Pikiran tentang Jim kembali menghantuinya. Seharusnya dia sudah tidak memikirkannya, namun...

 

Hari-hari yang ia habiskan bersama Jim berbekas begitu dalam di dalam benaknya, dia merasa bahagia karena ada orang lain yang memperhatikannya secara tulus... Sayang sekali James memiliki maksud lain dari semua perhatian manisnya itu. Molly semata-mata digunakan hanya untuk mendekati Sherlock, musuh bebuyutannya agar dia bisa melakukan hal-hal buruk kepadanya.

 

Hal buruk yang Moriarty lakukan adalah menculik John dan memasang rangkaian bom di tubuhnya. Kurang jahat apa coba?

 

Gak bisa dipungkiri kalau Molly telah jatuh cinta kepada Jim. Jim... Berbeda dari Sherlock, Jim lebih menantang dan _lively_! Benar-benar kebalikan dari Sherlock, pikir Molly. Mungkin karena itulah dia bisa dengan cepat melupakan Sherlock dan beralih kepada Jim; James Moriarty memberinya hal baru yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya...

 

Pintu tube terbuka.

 

Puluhan orang segera mengalir keluar dari kereta berwarna merah tersebut. Sosok Molly muncul dari balik kerumunan, dia langsung pergi menuju tangga jalan keluar bagian barat. Dari sini menuju ke flat tempatnya tinggal sudah cukup dekat, tinggal jalan sedikit lagi.

 

"Rambutmu cantik sekali. Aku suka."

 

Kalimat pujian dari Jim terputar balik di kepalanya, seperti kaset otomatis.

 

Molly hampir menabrak orang di depannya karena terganggu oleh pikirannya sendiri terhadap Jim. _Damn_ , lagi-lagi...

 

Ingin rasanya menyangkal kalau Jim yang ia sayangi adalah seorang psikopat, spesifiknya adalah konsultan kriminal bagi orang-orang yang membutuhkan 'jasanya'. Sama seperti Sherlock. Gak mungkin aja gitu, orang sebaik dan sehalus Jim ternyata adalah seorang... Psikopat.

 

Berusaha meraih kontrol terhadap dirinya sendiri, Molly mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju rumah. Dia berbelok masuk ke gedung flat bermodel victoria tua, tempat yang dia sebut sebagai rumah dalam beberapa tahun belakangan.

 

Gedung flat tempat tinggal Molly lebih bagus daripada punya Sherlock dan John. Disini masih ada lift, gak kayak 221. Jadi inget kemarin si John mencak-mencak ke Molly gegara gak ada lift di apartemennya, jadi susah buat naik turun.

 

Omega John makin sering mendumel sekarang, akibat dari hormon tidak seimbang sama kelakuan Sherlock si Alpha bego yang perlu membeli buku panduan 'Bagaimana caranya menangani Omegamu yang sedang hamil tanpa terkena sabetan pisau dapur darinya.'

 

Pintu lift terbuka di hadapan Molly setelah menunggu beberapa menit. Dia melangkah masuk kedalam, menekan nomor lantai apartemennya dan membiarkan keajaiban roda hasil penemuan fisika membawanya pulang ke rumah.

 

Sesampainya di rumah, Molly pengen banget rebahan sebentar sebelum dia berbenah... Menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa panjang depan telly, terus mendengarkan meongan lapar kucing tabby  peliharaannya; si Tobias.

 

Bunyi dentingan terdengar, pintu lift pun terbuka memberikan pemandangan yang beda dari sebelumnya. Di lantai tempat Molly tinggal, cuman ada sekitar 4 penghuni termasuk dirinya. Jadi tetangga sebelahnya gak ribut-ribut banget.

 

Molly berhenti di pintu berwarna abu-abu tua bertuliskan '734'. Dia memasukan kunci kemudian memutar kenop pintunya, memperlihatkan keadaan ruangan gelap gulita.

 

"Tobias?" Dia memanggil kucing peliharaannya yang biasanya datang mengeong kalau dia pulang, "Tobias, di mana kau?"

 

Dalam kegelapan Molly meraba dinding, mencari tombol lampu. Masih memanggil nama kucing kesayangannya saat mencarinya.

 

Setelah lampu menyala Molly mengira dia akan menemukan kucingnya dan kamar flat kecilnya dalam keadaan sama seperti ia tinggalkan tadi pagi, nyatanya...

 

"Hallo, Hooper."

 

Kalau Molly gak terlalu shock, mungkin dia bakalan berteriak histeris. Histeris sekali.

 

Kamar berantakannya sudah tidak seberantakan kayak tadi pagi, sudah bersih kinclong seperti kamar hotel. Oke Molly gak merhatiin soal kamarnya, dia lebih fokus kepada seorang pria berambut hitam dan bermata cokelat-kemerahan yang duduk diatas sofa malasnya...

 

"J---Jim?!"

 

Suara tercekat keluar dari mulut Molly. Untung dia pakai tas selempang hari ini, kalo gak itu tas bisa jatoh kali gegara tangannya tremor hebat. Ralat, seluruh tubuhnya mengalami tremor.

 

James Moriarty duduk selonjoran di sofa. Pakaiannya compang-camping, t-shirt dan jaket yang ia kenakan kotor kena noda, Molly mengira itu bekas darah kering atau gimana deh... Sedangkan celana jeansnya yang warna aslinya adalah biru donker, berubah agak kehitaman... _Overall_ , Jim terlihat kecapekan. _Not to mention..._

 

"Hey," Moriarty memanggilnya. Mengelus punggung kucing yang beristirahat diatas pangkuannya. "Selamat datang. Hari ini stasiun gak terlalu ramai, ya?"

 

Molly berusaha fokus pada suara Jim, sayangnya dia gagal melakukannya karena teralihkan oleh... Luka sayatan yang menghiasi sebagian wajahnya.

 

Luka yang Jim miliki sampai mengenai batas kelopak mata sebelah kanan, membuatnya gak bisa membuka mata kanannya secara utuh. Luka-lukanya dalam tapi sudah mengering.

 

"A---Apa yang?!" Saking terkejutnya Molly, dia berjalan mundur kebalakang. Pinggangnya menabrak tepian meja makan. Jim meringis mendengar suara meja kayu bergesek. "Ke--kenapa kamu ada disini?! Bu---bukannya kamu sudah--- sudah----" Molly terengah.

 

"Mati?"

 

Jim menyelesaikan kalimat Molly.

 

Kata 'Mati' membuat Molly bergidik ngeri.

 

Tobias si kucing mengangkat kepala kecilnya, menatap manusia yang pangkuannya menjadi tempatnya duduk. Jim tertawa melihat wajah lebar sang kucing yang menjadi kawannya dari tadi,

 

" _Now, now, Little kitty_... _Daddy must have a serious conversation with mommy, run along now~_ " Jim menurunkan Tobias dari pangkuannya. Tobias melenggang menuju kaki Molly, mengitarinya sesaat, kemudian pergi masuk ke area dapur tempatnya biasa menghabiskan waktu.

 

Sekarang tertinggalah Jim dan Molly.

 

"Jadi, bagaimana kabarmu?" Jim bertanya santai, masih duduk selonjoran di sofa.

 

Sementara Molly memicingkan mata kepadanya. Apa-apaan ini, Jim berusaha berbincang santai dengannya! Mereka harusnya berbicara serius, di mulai dari masalah Jim sebagai Konsultan Kriminal sampai apa yang dia lakukan di sini.

 

"................."

 

".....Tak mau menjawabku, Hooper?"

 

"....U--untuk apa? Palingan... Kamu akan membohongiku lagi." Molly menelan ludah. 

 

"Kamu pantas untuk marah," air muka Jim entah kenapa berubah sedih. "Setidaknya aku ingin bertemu denganmu sekali lagi."

 

Jim terdengar seperti orang yang akan pergi jauh, pikir Molly. Sebenarnya ia ingin bertanya banyak hal kepada Jim; apabila Molly tidak terlalu dikuasai oleh amarah sekarang ini.

 

"...Hooper..." Jim membuka mulutnya lagi. "... _Please, say something? Anything?_ "

 

Sungguh Molly berusaha menahan air matanya yang mau tumpah. Sungguh, dia berusaha keras.

 

"Kamu memanfaatkanku untuk mendekati Sherlock dan John, berusaha menyakiti mereka beserta orang lain, dan sudah begitu kamu---" Molly tercekat sama ludahnya sendiri. "K---kamu pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan...ku."

 

Jim menelan ludah. Dia nampak tidak nyaman, terlihat dari wajahnya. Omongan Molly membuatnya... Sakit. Sekaligus merasa bersalah. Seandainya dia tahu apa yang harus ia lewati demi berada di dalam ruangan ini...

 

"Maaf, Hooper. _Mereka_ menangkapku lebih cepat dari jadwalnya, heh..." Kekehan khas lepas dari mulut Jim. "Jadinya aku gak bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal padamu."

 

Kepala Molly miring kesamping. _Mereka_? Siapa _mereka_? Pemerintah Inggris? Polisi? Jim tertangkap?

 

"Terus aku juga engeh kalau luka ini gak enak di pandang," Jim merujuk ke sebelah mukanya. " _Mereka_ tak punya belas kasihan, orang-orang munafik itu."

 

Oh, ternyata Jim mendapatkan luka itu dari... Penyiksaan yang dia terima. Astaga, Molly gak kebayang sama penyiksaan macam apa yang telah dilalui olehnya...

 

"...apakah masih sakit?" Molly bertanya perlahan. "...apa...aku boleh melihatnya?" Maksudnya adalah, dia ingin mengobati luka Jim secara benar. 

 

_Unconsiously_ Moriarty menaruh telapak tangannya di atas wajahnya yang terluka. Ia tidak menyentuhnya secara langsung, cuman melayangkan ujung jarinya diatas luka robek mengerikan yang menghiasi wajahnya. Pandangan matanya jelas-jelas mengatakan 'Tidak.'

 

Molly sekarang memaksa. "Biarkan aku menolongmu..." Kakinya mengambil langkah kecil menuju ke tempat Jim.

 

"...Jangan mengkasihaniku, sungguh. Aku paling benci sama perasaan manusia yang satu itu." Cibir Jim. Mengatakan 'manusia' menggunakan nada suara jijik seperti dia sedang mengatakan 'sampah'.

 

Molly menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak habis pikir! Apakah Jim tidak bisa melihat kalau Molly perduli secara tulus kepadanya?! Tak dapat menahan amarah yang dia tahan sedari tadi, Molly menghentakan kakinya ke lantai secara keras sekali; menarik perhatian Jim.

 

"Tidakkah kamu mengerti?! _I do care for you!_ Meskipun aku tahu kamu tidak berperasaan sama, tapi setidaknya tolong hargai perasaanku!"

 

_Aku tak ingin kehilangan dirimu lagi, sungguh. Aku mohon, biarkan aku membantumu._

Sebenarnya masih banyak yang ingin dikatakan oleh Molly; hanya saja dia menahan dirinya. Dia tidak ingin Jim sampai tahu perasaannya yang sesungguhnya.

 

"Aku tidak berperasaan sama kepadamu...?!" Jim ikut menaikan nada bicaranya. Tersinggung, "Kamu gak bisa lihat, Hooper? Semua hal yang harus aku lalui demi dirimu, hanya untuk bertemu denganmu!?" Suaranya memekakan sekali.

 

" _Well I don't know, maybe because you never tell me!_ " Molly balas menyahut. Suaranya mulai terdengar bergetar mau menangis. "Kamu pergi begitu saja, tanpa mengatakan apapun, minta maaf, selamat tinggal, sampai jumpa, atau apalah! Apa yang harus aku lakukan?! Sudah begitu ternyata kamu adalah seorang kriminal!"

 

Moriarty akhirnya berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. Molly panik setengah mati pas Jim bangkit dari sofa karena wajahnya nampak kesal sekali. Luka di wajahnya menambah kesan seram yang diberikan...

 

Molly menelan bulat-bulat rasa panik dan takutnya tersebut, dia sudah muak berperasaan seperti ini! Dia tidak ingin lagi!

 

"Hooper!"

 

Jim berteriak padanya, membuat si perempuan Beta terkesiap, bulu kuduknya berdiri,

 

"Aku menukarkan segalanya untukmu, untukmu, untukmu! Sekarang kamu lihat keluar jendela kamarmu dan perhatikan mobil hitam beserta orang-orang berpakaian biasa yang melenggang di cafe-cafe pinggir jalan apartemenmu, _mereka_ menungguku untuk memastikan kalau aku menepati perjanjian yang sudah aku buat dengan _mereka_!"

 

"Perjanjian apa memangnya?! Sebenarnya _mereka_ itu siapa!?" Molly balas menyahut.

 

" _Mereka_ cuman mengizinkanku untuk menemuimu seorang, Hooper. Aku menukarkan segala kebebasanku untukmu. _Mereka_ boleh menarik segala yang aku miliki kecuali kamu!"

 

"...eh?"

 

Dan akhirnya untuk pertama kalinya, Jim Moriarty berhenti berbohong kepada Molly Hooper.

 

* * *

 

Moriarty mengulum bibir bawahnya dan pandangan matanya lekat pada lantai kayu tempatnya berdiri kaku. Molly tidak bergeming seusai mendengar pengakuan kecil yang baru saja lepas dari mulut mantan konsultan kriminal itu.

 

"...Kamu tak akan percaya padaku kalau aku bilang aku...menukarkan seluruh asetku untuk dirimu, Hooper. _Mereka_ meminta semuanya, dan aku cuman memberikan satu syarat untuk dipenuhi..."

 

Aneh, rasa takut Molly perlahan menghilang. Aura disekitar Jim entah mengapa berubah drastis, tidak mengancam seperti yang tadi. Suasana familiar seperti yang pernah Molly rasakan saat masih bersama Jim terasa kembali...

 

"Syaratku, _mereka_ tidak boleh menghentikanku untuk menemui dirimu. _Mereka_ tak boleh macam-macam mencampuri segala urusanku sehubungan denganmu."

 

"...Apa yang kamu inginkan dariku? _Honestly_ aku sudah tak punya apa-apa lagi untuk kam---"

 

"Aku menginginkan pengampunan darimu, Hooper."

 

_Maafkan aku, Molly darling_.

 

Meski tak terucapkan, itulah yang sebenarnya ingin dikatakan oleh Moriarty sejak tadi. Itulah maksud utama dari kedatangannya.

 

Pengampunan? Rasa berbelas kasih? Molly dibesarkan di keluarga sederhana dan religius yang bahagia. Tiap hari ayah dan ibunya mengajarkan kebaikan, berbuat baik kepada orang lain dan sesama, adalah salah satu dari cara untuk berdamai dengan diri sendiri. Molly belajar memaafkan dan melupakan dari kedua orang tuanya yang baik.

 

Tetapi sekarang ini... Detik ini... Molly tidak yakin apakah dia harus memaafkan Jim atau tidak. Hati rasanya terkoyak melihat lelaki yang dicintai merana, namun Molly memikirkan kondisi teman-teman beserta lingkungan yang pernah di 'hancurkan' oleh Jim; apa yang harus dia lakukan? Apakah dia harus memaafkannya atau tidak?

 

Seperti sudah mengetahui jawaban Molly, Jim menurunkan kedua pundaknya yang sempat menegang sampai terasa pegal. "....Tidak apa-apa kalau kamu tidak bisa memaafkanku, aku juga mengerti..." Ujarnya.

 

Oh tidak.

 

Tidak.

 

"James."

 

Tiba-tiba saja Molly memanggil nama Jim. Sedari tadi mereka berbicara, ini kali pertama si gadis berambut kemerahan mengucapkan nama sang Beta mantan konsultan kriminal. Raut wajah sumringah tak dapat terelakan dari wajah Moriarty saat mendengar namanya disebut oleh Molly.

 

"...tolong beri aku waktu." Molly setengah berbisik padanya. Pandangan matanya dia paksakan fokus kepada Jim.

 

"Waktu?"

 

" _You have hurt me so much, yes. I have trust issues because of it, yes,_ tapi aku diajarkan untuk selalu memaafkan apa yang sudah menyakiti diriku. Dan jujur aku belum bisa memaafkanmu sekarang ini... James."  

 

Moriarty diam membiarkan Molly lanjut berbicara.

 

".... _so please, just give me some time, yes_?" Pinta si Beta perempuan.

 

Ini pertanda yang baik, bukan? Jim tidak kehilangan semua harapannya, kan?

 

Dia meminta jarak. Bukan berarti Molly menolak Jim, iya kan?

 

"... _Alright_..." Jim sesungguhnya tidak mau, tapi ini lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali. " _Yes, of course. We need space... Yes, I can do that_. Nah, kurasa aku lebih baik pergi sekarang."

 

Bagaikan kalah bertarung, Moriarty berjalan lunglai menuju kearah pintu keluar. Tidak ada yang lebih menyakitkan dari penolakan orang yang kamu sayangi, tidak ada. Rasa penolakan mereka jauh lebih sakit dari apapun.

 

Tiba-tiba saja ada yang menahan lengan tangan Jim buat melangkah lebih jauh, dia melirik kebelakang pundaknya menemukan Molly pas didepan mukanya. Ekspresi wajahnya tak bisa ditebak.

 

Molly gak ngomong apa-apa. Wajahnya juga terlihat datar, tak menyiratkan ekspresi aneh macam apapun. Gadis itu menarik Jim kembali ke dalam ruangan. Dia menyuruhnya duduk di sofa barusan, sementara dia pergi menyambangi dapur untuk mencari kotak obat yang disiapkan buat keadaan darurat.

 

Jim duduk melempem ditempatnya tadi. Rasanya... Sangat domestik.... Sekali. Dia tidak terbiasa dengan... Keadaan domestik seperti ini, karena rasanya...

 

Semenit kemudian Molly kembali ke tempat Jim, membawa kotak kecil dan baskom berisikan air panas di masing-masing tangannya. "Tolong tidur rebahan, aku akan mulai membasuh lukamu." Ucap di gadis berambut merah.

 

Karena rasanya...  Sangat... _Natural_.

 

Jim hampir dibuat takut karenanya.

 

Tidak hanya takut dengan keadaan domestik yang tidak pernah dia rasakan sepanjang hidupnya, Jim juga takut kalau dia akan terbiasa sama perasaan ini...

 

Dia takut dia akan menjadi terbiasa kepada perhatian Molly, padahal hal terakhir yang Jim inginkan adalah untuk tidak melukai perempuan itu lebih lanjut. Perilaku domestik bukanlah salah satu hal yang pandai dilakukan oleh Jim Moriarty, lain hal kalau soal membunuh orang.

 

Apakah mungkin suatu hari nanti seorang Jim bisa hidup bahagia secara domestik bersama Molly Hooper? Apakah dia pantas mendapatkan kebahagiaan semacam itu?

 

Semuanya akan terjawab oleh waktu, dan mereka punya waktu yang cukup panjang untuk memutuskannya.


	13. 8 Months, 33 Weeks

Harusnya ini menjadi kasus paling membosankan yang Sherlock tangani.

 

Tapi ternyata tidak, ketika tersangka yang dia kejar mengarahkan mulut pistolnya tepat ke kening kepalanya.

 

Lestrade berteriak dibelakang, memberikan peringatan. Sherlock balas menggeram, Lestrade seperti biasanya sangat _obvious_. Mengingatkannya kepada John.

 

Sherlock berhasil menepis senjata berbahaya itu dari tangan pemiliknya, sempat ada tiga kali tembakan lepas di udara tatkala Sherlock beradu nyawa dengan tersangkanya.

 

Mereka berdua saling memukul dan beradu, ketegangan terasa kental disekitar mereka berdua.

 

"Hentikan ini!"

 

Sherlock menyahut, ingin cepat-cepat menuntaskan hal bodoh ini. Dia tidak ingin bermain lama-lama dengan tersangka yang sudah _desperate_ , karena tidak ada yang tahu apa yang bisa mereka lakukan dalam kondisi seperti itu.

 

Mereka berdua sampai pada tangga bawah gedung kosong tempat Sherlock pertama kali menemukan si tersangka, mereka berada terlalu dekat dengan tangga, sekali salah langkah mereka bisa jatuh dari tangga lantai tiga. 

 

"Ti--tidak! Aku--- aku tidak ingin masuk penjara, aku lebih bai----"

 

Si tersangka menjadi histeris. Dia tahu dia sudah kalah. Satu-satunya jalan untuk menghindari semuanya adalah mati.

 

Tapi dia tidak ingin mati sendirian.

 

Karena itulah dia menarik kerah jaket Sherlock dan lalu secara sengaja menjatuhkan dirinya ke arah tangga bawah.

 

Sherlock tidak bisa bereaksi cepat, karena hal pertama yang ia lihat tatkala merasakan kesimbangannya menghilang dan dia mulai jatuh ke tangga hitam yang tidak kelihatan apapun di bawahnya itu adalah;

 

John Watson.

 

Sherlock meneriakan nama John di dalam benaknya. Omeganya.

 

merekapun berdua menghilang dibawah kegelapan, hanya terdengar suara kayu reyot, tubuh berguling jatuh, dan bahkan tulang-tulang patah.

 

Bau darah segar langsung tercium dari sana.

 

* * *

 

"John!"

 

Mycroft melihat John muncul dari pintu masuk St. Bart. Ia bersama Anthea, mau mencegatnya berjalan menuju ruang UGD tempat Sherlock berada. John mencoba menghindari Mycroft dan Anthea yang dia tahu mau menghentikannya, dia berusaha berjalan lebih cepat, namun sayang kehamilannya melarangnya melakukan hal itu.

 

" _Stop_ , John. Berhenti sebentar," Mycroft menghalangi jalan John, John menggerutu kesal. "Tenangkan dirimu terlebih dahulu. Sekarang tarik nafas dalam-dalam, dan hembuskan perlahan." Si kakak Alpha menggunakan nada perintah kepadanya.

 

John akhirnya menuruti perkataannya walau dia sempat tidak mau melakukannya. Anthea menggiringnya duduk di tempat duduk terdekat untuk membantunya bernafas teratur.

 

"Sher---Sherlock," John terengah menyebutkan nama pasangannya. "Ba--Bagaimana keadaannya? Apa yang--- terjadi?" Dia tidak menyadari kalau suaranya bergetar.

 

Anthea menatapnya penuh kasihan. Perempuan Beta itu menoleh kepada atasannya, yang memberinya pandangan cemas juga. Mereka baru kali ini melihat seorang Omega dalam keadaan _distress_ hebat. Mereka harus bisa membuatnya tenang terlebih dahulu, apalagi melihat kondisinya yang hamil besar.

 

"Sherlock tidak apa-apa, John. Dia mengalami gegar otak dan luka robek di kepala, dia sempat tidak sadarkan diri, namun sekarang dia sudah sadar." Mycroft menjelaskan secara perlahan-lahan. Seperti guru yang sedang mengajarkan anak muridnya membaca.

 

John menghela nafas lega usai mencerna baik-baik penjelasan Mycroft. Meski semua kecemasan dan kepanikan belum semua hilang dari hatinya, setidaknya dia tahu Sherlock... Tidak mati. Memikirkan Sherlock meninggal membuatnya mual, dia tak ingin membesarkan anak mereka sendirian. Anak mereka butuh orang tua yang lengkap...

 

Sekarang Anthea yang mencoba berbicara padanya, "John? Apa kamu mau pergi melihat Sherlock sekarang?" Tawarnya.

 

Tanpa basa-basi, John langsung mengangguk. Anthea membantunya berdiri, melingkarkan tangannya di lengan John. Mereka berdua jalan perlahan menelusuri lorong rumah sakit sementara Mycroft tidak beranjak dari tempatnya berada.

 

Dia masih punya hal lain untuk diurus bersama Greggory. Perihal pria yang sudah mencelakakan Sherlock... Apa yang akan mereka lakukan kepadanya, sama sekali tidak tertulis di dalam peraturan manapun.

 

Yah, mungkin bacanya... 'Menyelesaikan masalah menggunakan tangan sendiri'.

 

Sesaat setelah Anthea dan John masuk kedalam ruangan UGD, mereka di sambut oleh suara sahutan milik Sherlock.

 

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak butuh di rawat! Sekarang lepaskan aku!"

 

John langsung siaga mendengar suaranya Sherlock. Ia melepaskan diri dari tangan Anthea dan mulai berjalan mengitari tirai-tirai tempat tidur rumah sakit untuk mencari asal suara Alpha-nya. Anthea gak sempat menghentikannya.

 

"Sherlock!" 

 

Dia berhenti pada satu tempat tidur UGD yang tirainya tidak tertutup penuh, melihat si Alpha Sherlock Holmes tengah duduk dipinggir tempat tidur. Ada satu orang dokter jaga berdiri disisinya, dia memegang jarum beserta selang infus yang baru saja dicopot paksa oleh Sherlock.

 

Ada perban melingkari kepalanya. Bercak darah menghiasi kain kasa tersebut, baju kemeja Sherlock juga berceceran sama darah. John tapi bisa mencium kalau darah yang mengotori sebagian baju Sherlock bukanlah milik si Alpha, melainkan milik orang lain.

 

"John!" Sherlock menurunkan kakinya ke lantai, mau mencoba meraih John. Namun sayang rasa ngilu dikepalanya membuatnya meringis kesakitan, badannya mau jatuh condong kedepan.

 

John menangkap tubuh Sherlock, dia bersama dokter di sana membantu Sherlock kembali rebahan di atas tempat tidur. John refleks memeriksa seluruh kondisi vital Sherlock, mulai dari denyut jantung, kondisi mata, hingga pernafasannya.

 

Melihat kepiawaian John, sang dokter jaga langsung tahu kalau dia ternyata seorang dokter juga. Anthea yang baru datang ke tempat itu menarik si dokter meninggalkan Sherlock dan John, beralasan kalau dia memiliki beberapa pertanyaan tentang kondisi Sherlock. Padahal Anthea melakukannya demi memberikan kedua pasangan Alpha-Omega itu privasi.

 

"Sher---lock," John mendengar suara tirai di tutup dibelakang punggungnya. Akhirnya mereka berdua lepas dari pandangan orang lain, "Apa yang kamu rasakan? Bicara kepadaku..."

 

Sherlock berusaha memfokuskan pandangan matanya ke John, sungguh dia berusaha. Susah sekali buat fokus jika kepalamu pusing setengah mati, seperti ada orang mencoba memecahkan tengkorak kepalanya. Dia meraih tangan John, meremasnya untuk memberi ketenangan bagi mereka berdua.

 

" _It's okay..._ aku baik-baik saja. Kita akan segera pulang." Kata Sherlock. Suaranya nyaris tidak terdengar, habis oleh teriakan yang ia keluarkan beberapa saat yang lalu.

 

John menggelengkan kepalanya. Air mata yang hampir jatuh terasa menyengat, "Pembohong. Aku tahu kamu kesakitan... Gegar otak tidak sama dengan luka jatuh dari sepeda, _love_... Kamu tidak akan keluar dari sini sampai sembuh total."

 

Sherlock mau menolak permintaan John, tapi tidak jadi saat dia melihat wajahnya; mukanya sangat merah, entah karena menahan tangis atau marah Sherlock gak bisa memastikan. Yang pasti John terlihat emosional, ekspresi wajahnya semacam ekspresi pada orang-orang yang menghadiri acara pemakaman.

 

Omeganya ketakutan, Sherlock bisa mengetahuinya tanpa melakukan deduksi, dia dapat merasakannya hanya dari sentuhan tangan John...

 

"Oh John," Sherlock meremas erat tangan John. "Aku seharusnya mendengarkanmu, seandainya saja aku tidak terlalu gegabah." Ucapnya. Dia sendiri juga sedikit bergelinang air mata.

 

Apa yang dikatakan Sherlock ada benarnya.

 

Tadi pagi sebelum pergi menyambangi Scotland Yard, John sempat mencegatnya. Dia berkata, "Sherlock, _love_? Bisakah hari ini kamu tidak pergi menangani kasus?"

 

Sherlock yang heran bertanya, "Emangnya kenapa?" Agak kesel sih, soalnya John banyak maunya sekarang. Dan itu kadang bikin Sherlock gondok sendiri.

 

"Erh, gimana menjelaskannya? Aku... _Feeling_ -ku lagi gak enak, Sherlock. Aku takut ada apa-apa." Jawab John. Terdengar ragu.

 

Sherlock mencibir usai mendengar jawaban Omeganya. " _Nonsense_. Kamu berkhayal, John. Kamu jadi makin tidak rasional semenjak hamil."

 

John nampak kaget, dia terus mendesak Sherlock biar gak pergi. "Tetapi..." 

 

"Sudahlah. Aku pergi, John."

 

Dengan itu sang detektif bermuka tirus pucat pergi meninggalkan rumah dan pasangannya. Sayang, dia tak melihat wajah terluka John yang meratapi kepergiannya.

 

Sherlock meremehkan perasaan John sampai omongannya menjadi kenyataan; dia hampir meregang nyawa karena gagal mengantisipasi keadaan berbahaya saat memproses TKP.

 

Dia sangat merasa bersalah pada John atas perlakuan kasarnya tadi pagi....

 

"Shhhh, sudah jangan di ingat lagi, _love_." John mengelus wajah Sherlock, menyuruhnya menenangkan diri. Jari tangannya menghapus noda darah kering yang ada di pelipis sebelah kanan Sherlock.

 

Pandangan mata biru keperakan Sherlock jatuh pada perut John, yang menonjol jelas dari balik kemeja dan jumper putih rajutan kesukaan si Omega. anak mereka ada disana; mungkin dia bisa tahu kondisi tertekan _carrier_ -nya karena John setiap beberapa menit terengah sambil menarik nafas pendek.

 

Sherlock mencatat itu adalah tanda kalau bayi mereka bergerak cukup intens. Biasanya terjadi tergantung dari kondisi John, bayinya menjadi sangat aktif kalau John dalam kondisi emosional, lalu menjadi tenang kalau John dalam kondisi normal.

 

John menarik tangan Sherlock untuk menempati tempat di mana dia merasakan pergerakan didalam perutnya; "Dia tidak berhenti bergerak dari tadi, baru sekarang bisa tenang." Katanya.

 

"....dia tahu."

 

John mengangguk. "Sepertinya."

 

Kini Sherlock jadi ngerasa seperti orang bodoh. Dia sering mengorbankan perasaan John karena dorongannya untuk memecahkan kasus dan tampil lebih baik dari orang lain, sekarang dia mau mengorbankan anak mereka berdua?

 

"Maafkan aku, John... Aku membuatmu sedih, khawatir, dan cemas... _I'm not a good father, I am a terrible person._ "

 

John berdecak kaget, dia langsung mengusap balik telapak tangan Sherlock yang ada di atas perutnya;

 

"Tidak, Sherlock! Jangan pernah berpikiran seperti itu, kamu adalah orang yang menakjubkan; memang kamu agak berbeda, tapi aku yakin kamu pasti akan menjadi papa yang baik!" Air mata yang ditahan oleh John sedari tadi akhirnya pecah.

 

Dia berusaha membuat Sherlock tidak merasa buruk terhadap dirinya sendiri.

 

John menggunakan sebelah tangannya buat menyeka air matanya, "Aku---aku ketakutan sekali mendengar berita kamu terluka, aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu; anak ini tidak boleh kehilangan sosok ayahnya."

 

Belum sempat Sherlock mengomentari, John menimpalinya lagi.

 

"Tolong, jangan membahayakan dirimu lagi. Setidaknya berjanjilah kepada anak kita..." Air matanya makin menjadi-jadi.

 

Itu adalah janji yang mustahil bisa di jaga, apalagi mengingat pekerjaan mereka berdua. Namun Sherlock sudah harus memikirkan tentang keluarga kecilnya sekarang, dia tidak bisa egois, cuman memikirkan keinginan hatinya lagi.

 

"Baiklah John, aku berjanji untukmu dan anak kita."

 

Mungkin dia tidak bisa berjanji sepenuhnya...

 

Tapi setidaknya Sherlock akan mencoba sebisa mungkin.

 

Demi keluarga kecil mereka.


	14. 9 Months, 35 Weeks

Menjelang waktu kelahiran, John lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di 221B, tanpa melakukan apapun yang berarti.

 

Oke itu agak salah secara John tetap melakukan pekerjaan rutin sehari-harinya. Seperti meng _update_ blog, membersihkan kerusuhan Sherlock, membenahi flat, dapat makanan gratis dari Mrs. Hudson, berurusan oleh intaian Mycroft, dan sebagainya.

 

Sherlock melarang keras John untuk ikut mengurusi kasus bersamanya sekarang. Lagian John juga ogah ikut, capek. Dia gak bisa lari jauh. Jangankan lari, jalan aja udah susah mengingat ukuran perutnya yang besar.

 

"John! Kamu mau kemana?"

 

" _Christ_ , Sherlock! Aku cuman mau kedapur membuat teh!"

 

Sherlock juga semakin menjadi protektif terhadap John. Dia melarangnya buat ngapa-ngapain, gak boleh jalan terlalu jauh, dan selalu menyentuhnya (baca; memeluk, memegang tangan atau anggota badan lain. Tidak bermakna intim, itu konteksnya bisa beda lagi) kalau ada kesempatan.

 

Ternyata apa kata Sarah benar juga, Sherlock itu Alpha arogan DAN overprotektif. _Fuck_ , hidup John memang nista sekali.

 

John menghiraukan picingan mata Alphanya, lanjut melenggang masuk ke dapur. Sebelah tangannya bertumpu pada pinggulnya seraya ia berjalan, membantunya jalan secara seimbang dengan perut sebesar itu.

 

Jalannya agak bergoyang seperti jalan pinguin, kata Mrs. Hudson. Sherlock menemukannya _extremely cute_ , tentu dia tidak mengatakan hal itu secara langsung kepada Watson;  bisa dicubit pipinya sampai biru sama si mantan dokter tentara.

 

Cangkir berisikan kantong teh dan air panas disiapkan duluan oleh John. Tinggal mencari toples berisikan gula kotakan yang seharusnya ada di atas meja dekat tempat mencuci piring dan kumpulan bumbu rempah masakan. Tetapi John tidak menemukannya.

 

"Mana ya toples gulanya?" Dia bergumam sendiri, mulai berkeliling mencari si toples gula. Pasti ini kerjaannya Sherlock yang main ambil dan gak ngembaliin ke tempat asalnya deh.

 

Beberapa menit dia mencari, John baru engeh kalau ternyata toples gula itu berada di rak atas. Tempat buat menyimpan bahan makanan kering. Mukanya mesem ngeliatin toples gula sialan itu berada di luar jangkauannya...

 

" _Fuck it_ \---- eh--- uh, sialan." John mengutuk, namun dengan cepat menutup mulutnya waktu sadar dia mengucapkan kata kotor.

 

Memutuskan gak mau mengeluh, dia akhirnya mencoba untuk meraih sendiri toples gula itu. Tidak sampai, pastinya. Ujung jari tangannya saja tidak menyentuh toples kaca tempat gula berbentuk kotak-kotak kecil itu berada.

 

John berusaha merentangkan tangannya lebih jauh lagi, mencoba dibantu sambil berjinjit sedikit; sayang hasilnya sia-sia sekali. Yang ada dia malah kecapekan, terengah-tengah sendiri.

 

Tiba-tiba saja ada tangan lain muncul dan langsung mengambil toples gula itu dari tempatnya. John menengok kesebelahnya hanya untuk bertemu pandangan datar Sherlock, toples gula laknat tersebut ada di atas tangannya.

 

"Kenapa tidak memanggilku untuk menolongmu? Itu tadi berbahaya." Sherlock menggerutu sedikit. Jelas sekali kesal.

 

Mukanya John memerah bagai buah tomat. Ini memalukan sekali! Dia jadi berasa kayak orang _disable_ , gak bisa melakukan apa-apa!

 

John ngeliat Sherlock menghela nafas lelah; lalu dia merangkul pundak John dan menggiringnya keluar dari dapur, "Duduk di sofa, tontonlah tv atau apalah. Aku akan kembali bersama teh-mu." Kata Sherlock, kedengeran sebagai perintah _absolut_.

 

Begonya, John nurut aja. Emang dasar jiwa tentara yang kebawa sampai alam bawah sadar, main nurut aja sama perintah atasan tanpa ditelaah lebih dahulu. Harusnya kalau John gak mau dianggap seperti orang tidak berguna, dia akan mencerca Sherlock balik atas perkataannya barusan.

 

...Tapi akhirnya dia mendengarkan omongan Sherlock karena... _Well_ , dia adalah Alphanya. Omega secara otomatis akan bersikap submisif pada Alphanya. Dan juga... Mungkin John... Memang pada dasarnya... Bersifat setia pada orang yang ia cintai?

 

" _Fine._ Terserahlah."

 

John mengalah beneran. Dia berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sherlock, tangan kembali menopang pinggulnya. Di kejauhan Sherlock tersenyum kecil ngeliat gaya jalan 'pinguin' John yang keberatan bayi.

 

Kemudian John duduk di sofa mereka, menyalakan telly yang langsung memunculkan acara tv Doctor Who. John tidak mengganti acaranya, _actually_ dia gak peduli sama acaranya. Yang penting ada suara manusia lain memenuhi ruangan.

 

Sekitar 2 menit berlalu, Sherlock datang menyambanginya bersama secangkir teh ditangan kirinya dan...

 

"... _toast?_ " Ucap John refleks, melihat Sherlock yang duduk disampingnya menyodorkan sepiring roti bakar beroleskan selai strawberry.

 

Sherlock tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dengan simpel si Detektif konsultan itu menaruh piring toast dan cangkir teh punya John di atas meja kecil yang ada di depan sofa.

 

Entah karena kebiasaan atau bukan, John melengos pada tubuh Sherlock sesaat setelah Alphanya merebahkan diri disampingnya. Kepalanya John bersenderkan pundak Sherlock, sementara Sherlock merangkul tubuh John dari balik punggungnya. Mereka terlihat nyaman sekali.

 

"Aku tahu kamu tidak suka menyusahkan orang lain," Sherlock mencium kening kepala John. " _But please do think about your condition right now_ , Watson. Ada toleransi tersendiri bagimu."

 

John malah mendengus bete, "Sudah jangan dibahas lagi...ayo bahas yang lain, bahas tentang kasusmu, bergosip soal Mycroft dan Greg, atau apalah." Dia berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

 

"Baiklah..." Sherlock mah mengiyakan saja, daripada kena amukan lagi. Badan sekaligus kondisi psikisnya teraniaya oleh John dan hormon-nya yang gak seimbang; bekerja sama mencoba membunuh Sherlock.

 

"Eh iya, kita belum membicarakan soal nama!" Sahut John, mengadahkan kepalanya buat ngeliat Sherlock.

 

"Hamish."

 

"Eh?"

 

"Namanya Hamish." Sherlock mengulangi perkataannya.

 

" _Well_.... Kalau dia anak laki-laki, nama itu bisa digunakan. Nah, kalau anak perempuan?" Tanya John.

 

Disini Sherlock agak berpikir, "...Joan."

 

"Huh? _Sorry_ , aku tak mendengarmu."

 

"...Joan. Namanya adalah Joan. Atau Johanna, sama saja." Sherlock mengulangi.

 

John terdiam sambil menatap wajah pasangannya. Nama Joan... Terdengar mirip seperti namanya sendiri, yaitu 'John'. Sedangkan 'Hamish' adalah nama tengahnya. Kenapa Sherlock menginginkan nama anak yang berkaitan dengan dirinya?

 

"...'Joan' terdengar seperti kebalikan dari 'John' sementara 'Hamish' adalah nama tengahku," ujar John. "Kenapa kamu tidak memakai nama dari sisi keluargamu saja?" Tawarnya.

 

Mukanya Sherlock mengernyit jijik, seperti yang pernah ia lakukan di hotel daerah Dartmoor ketika mereka sedang menangani kasus _Hounds of Baskerville_ , beberapa tahun silam. John ketawa ngeliat ekspresi wajah Sherlock paling nista dari semua keluar lagi.

 

"Tolonglah, John. Namaku dan Mycroft bagaikan nama orang tua, begitupula dengan anggota keluarga kami yang lain. Apa kamu sudi memakai nama orang tua untuk anak kita?" Canda Sherlock. Tadinya mau nambahin, 'Kamu kepengen anak kita di ketawain pas masuk sekolah gegara namanya kayak orang uzur?'

 

John ketawa kencang sekali. Dia memukul pelan lutut Sherlock saking gelinya mendengar 'lawakan gelap' asli milik Sherlock. Seharusnya John ngerasa kasihan sih sama Sherlock dan Mycroft sebagai pemilik nama tua, tapi sumpah deh dia pengen ketawain dulu sampai puas.

 

Setelah tawa cekikikan John mereda, Sherlock bergerak mencium bibir tipis John. Kening kepala mereka bersentuhan usai ciuman itu putus.

 

"Aku menginginkan nama yang mirip denganmu karena aku ingin semua orang tahu, kalau anak-anak cantik dan cakap yang aku miliki datang dari seorang Omega luar biasa..."

 

Sherlock menggesekan ujung hidung mereka berdua sembari memejamkan matanya. Tangannya yang merangkul pinggul beralih untuk beristirahat diatas perut hamil John.

 

John tersipu malu karena _statement_ Alpha-nya. Dasar Alpha gak tahu malu, sesuka hatinya saja mengatakan sesuatu... Tetapi itu adalah salah satu dari sifat (jelek) Sherlock yang John sukai.

 

"Oh Sherlock...jika kamu pikir dengan berkata manis seperti itu aku akan memaafkanmu soal memperlakukanku secara overprotektif, kamu salah besar." John membalas mencium dagu bawah Sherlock, lalu beralih mencubit kedua pipinya dengan teramat keras.

 

"Aw! John! Hentikan!"

 

Hal itu mendapatkan erangan kesal dari Sherlock. Si pria bersuara baritone yang kadang tidak menggunakan otaknya ketika berpikir itu paling kesal kalau wajahnya di apa-apain sama orang lain.

 

John sebaliknya malah ketawa setan, senang menyiksa Sherlock dalam berbagai cara.

 

Tawanya perlahan berubah menjadi tawa kecil, lalu jadi senyuman penuh pengertian.

 

'Hamish Watson-Holmes' dan 'Johanna Watson-Holmes'....

 

Kedua nama itu cocok sekali untuk anak mereka berdua.


	15. 9 Months, 40 Weeks + 4 Days

Minggu ke 40 dalam kehamilan biasanya adalah minggu terakhir, setelah itu sang _carrier_ akan mengalami kontraksi lalu melahirkan. Bisa sesuai jadwal yang diperkirakan, bisa juga tidak.

 

Karena itu di minggu terakhir ini, John menghabiskan waktunya beristirahat total di flat. Lagian juga susah sih mau beraktivitas, dengan beban bayi di perut dan kadang kala kontraksi bohongan muncul sesekali.

 

Sherlock sangat kooperatif di minggu terakhir penantian mereka. Dia seharian penuh ada di flat menunggui John, takutnya bayi mereka memutuskan datang tiba-tiba dan John cuman sendirian buat menghadapinya.

 

Di hari keempat Sherlock mendekam di rumah, John melihat kalau Alpha-nya itu menunjukan sikap tidak tenang, geregetan malah. Dia berulang kali membaca berkas kasus lama yang sudah ia selesaikan dan di kirim ke Lestrade. Dia juga lebih ganas dalam memberikan komentar pada pembaca blog-nya yang tidak sependapat dengannya. Pokoknya Sherlock berubah jadi lebih temperamen, entah kenapa.

 

John menduga hal ini disebabkan oleh kelamaan mendekam tanpa melakukan apa-apa di flat. Sherlock terbiasa pergi keluar mengurusi kasus, mayat orang, dan mencari kesalahan orang lain untuk dia permainkan.

 

Rasanya seorang Alpha Sherlock Holmes menunggu di rumah demi Omega tersayangnya kayaknya salah banget, gitu. Sangat _out of place._

"Sherlock, ambil saja kasus itu. Sana pergi ke tempat Lestrade."

 

John berkomentar setelah melihat Sherlock membaca habis email yang dikirimkan oleh Lestrade. Ceritanya si Inspektur Beta menawarkan kasus pembunuhan yang memakan korban sampai 6 orang---- 6 ORANG! Bagi Sherlock, itu seperti mendapatkan hadiah natal!

 

Sherlock menoleh dan menampangkan wajah bego ke John, "Tidak. Aku ingin menemanimu. Gimana kalau kamu mengalami kontraksi dan aku tidak-----"

 

" _I am fine, really_. Sudah empat hari kamu tidak menerima kasus; itu membuatmu frustasi... Pergi sana, aku gak apa-apa kok." Ujar John. Dia menggeliat di atas sofa yang ia duduki, mencari posisi duduk yang enak. Heran, gak bisa banget apa dia duduk tenang selama 5 menit tanpa merasa keram?

 

Nah disini Sherlock keliatan ragu. Ragu antara ingin pergi atau tetap menemani John. Hati dan insting beradu, tapi pemenangnya sudah kelihatan...

 

"Nggak," Sherlock berkata keras. Ia menghampiri John dan duduk disampingnya, mengecup pipinya. "Aku gak mau kehilangan momen lagi bersamamu. Cukup sering aku meninggalkanmu di saat genting, sekarang tidak lagi."

 

Itu John terenyuh mampus sama omongan manisnya Sherlock. Dia mendesahkan 'aaaaawwww' sembari menepuk-nepuk lutut Sherlock. Namun dengan cepat desahan manisnya itu berubah menjadi,

 

" _Shush you_ , aku tahu kamu itu kayak gimana, udah sekarang pergi sana ke Scotland Yard." John mendorong pundak pasangannya, memaksanya berdiri meninggalkannya.

 

"Ta---tapi?" Sherlock jadi gagu, kenapa John malah menyuruhnya pergi??

 

"Gak ada tapi-tapian, Sherlock. Gini deh... Kalau ada apa-apa, aku akan langsung menghubungimu, _okay_?" John berusaha meyakinkan Sherlock.

 

Tau kalau gak ada gunanya melanjutkan argumen ini, Sherlock mendingan nurutin aja deh. Lagian John kan dokter juga, pasti dia taulah apa yang harus dilakukan kalau terjadi kontraksi awal dan lain-lain. Intinya, ngapain harus khawatir?

 

Sherlock direndung rasa was-was sembari bersiap pergi. Dia berkali-kali bertanya pada John, apakah dia yakin mau ditinggal sendirian? John menjawabnya dengan jawaban yang sama pula, dia akan bilang "Diamlah Sherlock, dan pergi sana."

 

Alasan kenapa John menyuruh Sherlock pergi adalah supaya Alphanya bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya ke hal lain selain kondisi bayi mereka. John kasian ngeliat Sherlock cemas sampai segitunya.

 

John meratapi kepergian Sherlock dari jendela, melihat Sherlock masuk taksi secara ragu-ragu. Helaan nafas lelah lepas dari mulut John, dia memang merasakan gejala kontraksi dari pagi hari, tapi tidak terlalu parah. John mendapat firasat kalau dia akan baik-baik saja----

 

"Ugh!"

 

Sampai dia merasakan sakit bak ditusuk di perut bagian bawahnya. Sontak John berpegangan pada frame jendela, menumpukan dirinya supaya tidak terjatuh. 

 

"Oh---oh, no." Gungamnya, berwajah horror. _What have he done?_

 

* * *

 

 

Dua jam berlalu, rasa sakitnya tidak berkurang. John masih _denial_ dia mengalami kontraksi awal sampai akhirnya dia tidak tahan dan mulai menghitung berapa menit kontraksi itu terjadi.

 

"5 menit...." Dia bergumam, duduk tidak nyaman di atas sofa. Dua buah bantal menopang punggungnya karena dia mulai merasa keram dibagian situ. John menarik nafas dalam, "2 menit...." Ujarnya.

 

Tahu dia benar-benar mengalami kontraksi melahirkan, John memanggil Mrs. Hudson untuk membantunya. Sementara si Omega Landlady itu panik sembari mengambil barang-barang yang dibutuhkan, John dengan tenangnya menelepon Matthew supaya berjaga menyambutnya di rumah sakit.

 

Mrs. Hudson berlari terengah-engah menuju John setelah dia membantu membereskan barang-barang keperluan pria Omega itu. "John, sudah menelepon Sherlock belum? Itu taksi sudah siap dibawah---"

 

John menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mencoba mengangkat tubuhnya dari atas sofa. Kakinya gemeteran dan gak kuat menopang tubuh atasnya, dia bakal jatuh balik ke sofa kalau tidak ada Mrs. Hudson yang menahan lengannya.

 

"Uh-huh, nan--nanti saja, aw... Jangan--- ganggu dia dulu---AH!" John gak sempat menambahkan 'Sherlock sedang mengurusi kasus' karena dia keburu berteriak kesakitan. Tangannya memegang perut bagian bawahnya. _Dammit_ , itu tadi gak enak abis, sumpah.

 

Mrs. Hudson mempercepat jalannya dalam membawa John turun dari apartemen, mengatakan kalau dia akan baik-baik saja dan bayinya tak akan lahir dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit.

 

John udah gak dengerin omongan si Landlady, pikirannya terbang melayang kemana, satu-satunya yang ia pikirkan cuman menit kontraksi. Itu doang. Insting kedokterannya menyuruhnya untuk jangan panik, tetap berpikir tenang.

 

 _He will be fine. They're going to be fine_...

 

John melupakan soal Sherlock sesaat setelah dirinya di dorong masuk kedalam taksi oleh Mrs. Hudson.

 

* * *

 

 

"Hari keempat! Hari yang baik untuk melahirkan, eh, John?"

 

Kata Matthew Higgins, pria Beta yang seumuran sama John. Seorang dokter kandungan, sahabat John di Universitas, mereka berbagi dorm yang sama waktu itu. Masih menjadi teman baik bersama Stamford hingga detik ini. Kenal juga sama Sarah Sawyer.

 

" _Not funny, mate. Not at all..._ " John menggerutu ke sahabatnya itu. Dia yang sudah sampai di rumah sakit langsung dibawa masuk ke ruang persalinan untuk menunggu disalah satu tempat tidurnya sampai air ketubannya pecah, dan kontraksinya menjadi lebih sakit daripada ketembak peluru panas.

 

Jumper beserta celana jeans yang dia kenakan sudah berubah menjadi gaun khusus rumah sakit berwarna biru muda yang turun menutupi sampai batas lututnya. Perut besarnya terlihat lebih menonjol karena gaun itu.

 

Matthew membolak-balikkan berkas perawatan punya John yang ada diatas tangannya, "Kontraksi stabil, pembukaan berjalan normal, kondisi jantung dan pernafasan oke... _You're doing so well_ untuk ukuran anak pertama, Johnny. Persalinan selanjutnya akan jauh lebih gampang daripada ini."

 

John meringis sebentar karena sakit ketika dia mencoba memutar tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. "Aku akan menggebiri Sherlock kalau dia berani membuatku hamil lagi, sungguh."

 

Matthew terkekeh mendengar John tidak kehilangan selera humornya meskipun dalam kondisi akan melahirkan.

 

"Ngomong-ngomong, Alphamu itu ada di mana?" Tanya Matthew, memperhatikan alat pendeteksi denyut jantung John dan si bayi yang terletak pas di samping tempat tidur. Bunyi detak jantung kuat memenuhi ruangan kecil tersebut.

 

John terengah kaget, dia lupa soal Sherlock! Astaga! Melihat wajah shock John, Matthew udah tahu apa jawabannya.

 

"... _Don't tell me, you didn't tell him?_ " Mukanya Matthew udah keliatan gak enak.

 

John boro-boro menjawab pertanyaan koleganya, dia malah ngelengos dengan melirik kearah lain.

 

"....serius? Di mana-mana _carrier_ kalau melahirkan itu pasti maunya di temani oleh pasangannya, nah kamu? Lagakmu seperti gak punya pasangan aja, John? Emangnya siapa yang membuahi rahimmu dengan bayi itu? Teh yang kamu minum? Ayahnya yang satu lagi punya hak untuk menyaksikan kelahiran anaknya!"

 

Matthew niatnya sih mau nasehatin, tapi malah kedengeran kayak marahin John.

 

John sih tau kalau apa yang dikatakan oleh Matthew itu benar, tetapi Matthew tidak kenal Sherlock; bagi Sherlock kasus kriminal atau teka-teki sinis adalah hidupnya, pekerjaannya, udara yang dia hirup setiap hari. Bukanlah hal yang aneh apabila Sherlock lebih mencintai semua itu dibandingkan dengan yang lainnya.

 

John membiarkan Sherlock melakukan apapun yang dia mau karena baginya Sherlock sama seperti anak-anak; keinginannya harus dituruti, kalau tidak dia akan melempar _tantrum_ kemana-mana. John udah sering ngerasain getahnya, jangan tanya lebih lanjut lah.

 

"Aku tahu, tetapi..." John ngerasa mulutnya jadi pahit, "Aku gak mau merepotkannya. Saat ini dia sedang mengurus satu kasus, aku sendiri yang menyuruhnya pergi hari ini. Aku merasa tidak enak sudah 4 hari menahannya dirumah karena dia khawatir aku akan melahirkan mendadak."

 

Matthew mencibir, "Dan sekarang ketika kamu menyuruhnya pergi meninggalkanmu, kamu malah kontraksi. Bagus banget ya? Anak kalian calon anak iseng banget tuh pasti."

 

" _Fuck you._ " John mencibir balik. Matthew kembali tertawa, namun cepat dia balik serius lagi.

 

"Beritahu dia, John. Alpha searogan atau se- _childish_ apapun pasti akan bertekuk lutut pada Omega-nya, apalagi yang akan melahirkan anaknya. Dia akan berusaha sebisanya menjadi ayah sekaligus pasangan yang lebih baik." Ujar Matthew.  

 

" _I know..._ " John makin ngelengos, melihat kearah lain selain ke muka temannya.

 

Matthew mengambil sesuatu dari meja kecil dekat tempat tidur, ternyata handphone-nya John. Dia menyerahkannya ke atas telapak tangan Watson.

 

"Telepon dia," Matthew menghela nafas dulu, "Kalau tidak aku yang akan meneleponnya dan bilang 'Sir, John Watson dibawa oleh ambulans ke rumah sakit karena mengalami pendarahan, mungkin dia dan bayinya tidak bisa diselamatkan.' "

 

John menohok perut Matthew menggunakan sikutnya. "...kamu pengen ada seorang Alpha histeris bak binatang mau disembelih di lorong rumah sakitmu, Matthew?" Katanya, berwajah datar.

 

"Gak juga sih, _all though_ aku pengen banget ngeliat," Matthew mengangkat kedua pundaknya. "Ingat, beritahu dia ya, John? Kamu juga butuh _support_ darinya." Si dokter menepuk lengan tangan John penuh perhatian. Lalu dia pergi meninggalkannya.

 

Tertinggalah John bersama suara detak jantung bayinya dan handphone diatas tangannya. Jarinya sudah siap menekan nomor speed-dial punya Sherlock, akan tetapi dia memiliki keraguan.

 

"...Mungkin dia masih menangani kasus? Dia lagi ada di TKP, tak bisa diganggu? Aku tak ingin membuatnya kerepotan..." Gungamnya pada diri sendiri, meratapi jari tangannya yang siap menekan tombol panggilan.

 

Akhirnya John memutuskan untuk tidak memberitahu Sherlock dulu.

 

Itu adalah keputusan tersalah yang pernah ia buat, selain memutuskan untuk menyerahkan tubuhnya kepada Sherlock Holmes di tempat pertama.

 

* * *

 

 

Satu jam berselang, John bergurumul dengan kontraksi yang makin terasa tidak enak tiap menitnya. Dia memperhatikan detak jantung bayinya cukup stabil, begitupun juga dengannya. Dia bisa masuk ketahap melahirkan kapan saja, tapi sepertinya si bayi masih enggan lahir sekarang.

 

"Ughn..." John mendesah kala mengusap perutnya yang dipasangi beberapa tempelan kabel mesin. " _A Little bit stubborn, aren't you? Just like your papa..._ " Bisiknya lembut.

 

Dia berusaha keras untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, menimbun tenaga untuk nanti. Sayang banget Sherlock gak akan membiarkannya dengan mudah untuk melakukan hal itu.

 

BRAK!!

 

John terkaget mendengar suara pintu terbuka paksa.

 

"JOHN!"

 

Sherlock yang bermuka panik masuk kedalam ruangan, terengah-engah kayak orang habis lari marathon. Jaket belstaff tidak terkancing, syal berantakan, jas dalam gak di kancing secara benar, kerah kemejanya gak jelas kayak gimana... Maaf, ini gembel berpakaian mahal darimana ya?

 

John bengong ngeliat pasangannya berantakan mampus kayak orang apaan tau. Laksana ngeliat setan kelimpungan.

 

Sherlock berlari menghadang tempat tidur John, mencengkram pinggirannya yang terbuat dari plastik keras. "Kamu gak papa?! Bayinya gimana?! Sudah berapa lama kontraksinya?! Dokternya mana?! Sakitkah?!" Dia memuntahkan banyak pertanyaan ke hadapan John.

 

John tidak menangkap semua pertanyaan yang diberikan Sherlock, dia sebisa mungkin menjawab yang dia dengar; "Aku---aku baik-baik saja, bayinya juga gak papa, kontraksi masih berjalan, Matthew tadi sudah datang dan..."

 

Sherlock bukannya lega denger jawaban John malah terlihat semakin garang.

 

"Kenapa kamu tidak memberitahuku? _You could have called and told me about this!!_ " Sherlock membentak padanya. Temperamen ala Alpha keluar.

 

John meringis dibawah bentakan Sherlock. " _Sorry, love_. Hanya saja kamu sedang mengurus kasus dan aku..."

 

" _Stop, John. Listen to me!_ "

 

Satu teriakan dari Sherlock membuat John diam. Dia belum pernah mendengar Sherlock berteriak marah seperti itu...

 

"Kamu terlalu memanjakanku, John... Kamu tidak pernah bisa berkata 'tidak' padaku, dan selalu mengalah!" Sherlock beralih mengengam kedua tangan John, menemukannya sangat dingin. "Berhentilah menganggap dirimu itu lebih rendah dariku, kamu adalah prioritasku..."

 

Waktu John mau membalikan omongan Sherlock, Sherlock keburu mendiami mulutnya dengan ciuman kecil.

 

Sherlock memberi kecupan terakhir di pinggir bibir John, " _Let me--- let me care for you, stop pushing yourself for me. Stop..._ Aku ingin menjadi lebih berguna bagimu, John."

 

Lengan tangan jenjang milik Sherlock melingkar disekitar leher John, membuat John mendesakan wajahnya di sela leher Sherlock. Menghirup wangi si Alpha yang tercium seperti bau darah dan peppermint.

 

John jadi merasa bodoh, sangat bodoh. Dia seperti tidak membiarkan Sherlock untuk berubah, karena takut Sherlock akan merasa terbebani akan hal itu. Dia sering kali berpikir kalau hubungan mereka menjadi salah satu kendala kehidupan Sherlock. Maksudnya, sebelum John masuk dalam hidup si Alpha arogan, Sherlock sudah memiliki ritme kehidupan sendiri....

 

Tapi mungkin inti dari sebuah hubungan adalah 'berubah demi pasanganmu dan saling perduli satu sama lainnya'. Sherlock sudah memilih John sebagai partner hidupnya, maka dia harus mencoba untuk mengerti selayaknya pasangan lainnya.

 

"Oh Sherlock..."

 

John mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk merangkul kepala Sherlock mendekat padanya. Berhati-hati dalam menggerakan tangan kirinya karena ada selang infus terpasang disana. 

 

Dia berbisik di telinga Sherlock, " _I am very sorry_... Bukan maksudku membuatmu merasa tidak dibutuhkan," dia menarik diri lalu mengatup wajah Sherlock menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya. Membuat Sherlock menatap lurus padanya. "Kamu sudah berusaha melakukan yang terbaik untukku dan anak kita, aku meras----- AH!"

 

John menyahut dan menggeliat kesakitan. Tangannya beralih memegang perutnya. Tubuhnya jatuh melingkar ke tempat tidur, nampak kesakitan sekali. Muka Sherlock langsung berubah pucat pasi seperti tembok putih, dia tak sempat mengatakan apapun karena John berteriak kesakitan lagi.

 

Dalam kesakitannya, seluruh tubuh John gemetaran mulai dari ujung kaki sampai ke kepala. Dia mengerang sakit kembali.

 

"John!? Kamu kenapa?! JOHN!" 

 

Sherlock meraih bahu John dan mengguncangkannya untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya, kala melakukan hal itu dia menyadari ada rembesan semacam air muncul dari kedua kaki John, membasahi hingga pahanya.

 

Itu raut mukanya Sherlock makin gak jelas bentuknya. Pikirannya berpacu cepat hingga mengakibatkan dirinya terpaku saking berantakannya isi kepalanya, selayaknya komputer yang mengalami _overdrive_. Jelas-jelas air ketuban Omeganya pecah, yang menandakan kalau dia akan segera melahirkan.

 

"SHERLOCK!"

 

John berteriak menyadarkan Sherlock dari lamunannya. Suaranya terdengar memerintah, jadi ingat dulu ketika dia masih menjabat sebagai kapten di militer. Dia mencengkram tangan Sherlock erat sekali.

 

"Tenang, Sherlock. Aku butuh kamu untuk fokus," John memberitahunya perlahan, meski dia jelas terlihat tidak nyaman sama sekali. Mukanya memerah dan nafasnya tersengal-sengal. "Sekarang panggil susternya supaya dia bisa memanggil Matthew, ok?"

 

"I---Iya, iya.... Iya, John." Balas Sherlock, kaku seperti robot. Tapi dia gak bergerak kemana-mana.

 

John meringis lagi, "SHERLOCK, FOKUS!" Untuk berteriak saja dia sudah mengeluarkan banyak tenaga. Astaga.

 

Sherlock terkesiap dan baru engeh sama sekitarnya, insting Alpha-nya bangkit karena suara stress Omeganya. Dia berlari secepat yang dia bisa keluar ruangan, hampir terpeleset jatuh saat berbelok keluar pintu. Suara sahutan Sherlock meminta suster bisa John dengar dari dalam kamarnya.  

 

Sementara menunggu dokternya dan Sherlock datang, John mencoba menenangkan dirinya dengan mengatur irama nafasnya yang berantakan. Di sela-sela kontraksi menyakitkan, bibirnya tersungging sebuah senyuman.

 

 _Oh god this kind of feeling_. Ini adalah perasaan yang paling ditunggu oleh para Omega, naluri utama mereka adalah melahirkan dan mengasuh anak-anak dari Alpha mereka; sakitnya melahirkan bagi mereka sama dengan masa heat. Pedih, tetapi sukacita.

 

Dan akhirnya semua akan berakhir dalam pilihan hidup atau mati.

 

* * *

 

 

 _By the way_ , jangan dikira setelah air ketuban pecah bayinya bakal langsung lahir. _Oh fuck no_ , tidak segampang itu. Proses kontraksi akan terasa 100 kali lebih menyakitkan, melebihi rasa sakit biasa yang bisa diterima oleh orang-orang. Bayi harus segera lahir karena mengingat ketersediaan air ketuban yang merupakan penyokong hidupnya di dalam sudah berkurang.

 

"...John." Matthew memanggil, dia sudah berada diantara kedua kaki John, mengecek pembukaan dan menit kontraksi yang di alami oleh sang Omega. Pembukaannya berlangsung lamban tapi berjalan.

 

"Apa!?" John menyahut kesal diatasnya. Kedua tangannya mencengkram erat pegangan tempat tidur, sesekali merintih karena hormon tubuhnya menciptakan kontraksi di uterus. " _Ohfuckinghell_!" Desisnya.

 

"Kamu mungkin ingin memegang tangan Sherlock, karena Alphamu mukanya sangat pucat sekali, John. Dia terlihat seperti akan pingsan." Ujar Matthew.

 

Itu memang benar. Sherlock berdiri tegak di samping John, kedua tangan lunglai di samping tubuhnya, mulut teranga sedikit, masih mengenakan jaket Belstaff yang berantakan, dan ekspresi muka si Alpha detektif yang tidak bisa dijelaskan bagaimana ancur (linglungnya).

 

"Ya Tuhan," John terengah-engah meraih tangan Sherlock, mencengkramnya erat. "Sherlock, hey. Sherlock..." Lapisan keringat tipis terbentuk di kening kepalanya, rasa sakit kontraksi membuatnya ingin menangis tapi dia menahannya. 

 

"Maafkan aku, aku... Mengalami perasaan aneh sekarang. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya..." Sherlock berkata pelan, membiarkan tangannya di pegang oleh John, dia terlalu lemas untuk meremasnya balik.

 

John menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman dalam sekali tarikan nafas berat. "Kamu mengalami banyak perasaan sekaligus, kamu bingung. Ti--tidak ugh, apa-apa---"

 

Dia menguatkan pegangan tangannya saat kontraksi akhirnya membangkitkan keinginan untuk mendorong. Ringisan lepas dari mulut si Omega, saat itulah Sherlock terlepas dari kebingungannya. Melihat _mate_ -nya kesakitan membuatnya khawatir dan cemas, tetapi mengingat kalau semua itu adalah proses demi melahirkan anak mereka berdua membuatnya merasa bangga, bahagia, tidak sabaran.

 

Jadi, _yeah, hardrive_ kepala Sherlock Holmes mengalami _overdrive_ berbahaya sekarang ini. Hati-hati saja meledak.

 

"John, aku akan mulai menghitung sekarang, kamu coba mendorong." Matthew memberitahunya, menegaskan keberadaannya diantara momen berdua Sherlock dan John.

 

Jawaban yang dikeluarkan oleh John datang dalam berupa lenguhan kesakitan panjang. Setengah badan atasnya bangkit dari atas tempat tidur seraya dia mencoba mendorong sesuai dengan aba-aba dari Matthew.

 

Setelah beberapa kali mendorong, Matthew menyuruh John untuk berhenti. " _Crowning_ , Watson. Berhenti sebentar," Dia menyuruh John berhenti mendorong karena harus mengecek apakah tali pusar bayinya melilit di leher atau tidak. " _Okay. It's safe_ , John. Oh iya, bayimu punya rambut hitam."  Candanya.

 

Mendengar kalau anaknya punya rambut hitam seperti Sherlock, John ketawa miris. " _I'll be so damned with my first born looking exactly like It's father..._ " Dia melirik ke Sherlock.

 

Sherlock gak ngerti kalau John sedang mencandainya karena dia terenyuh sendiri mendengar soal rambut hitam pada anak mereka. Bibirnya bergetar sebelum tertarik membuat sebuah senyuman, senyuman yang benar-benar tulus; senyuman khusus bagi John seorang. Dia mau ngomong sesuatu tapi hitungan Matthew buat John menghentikannya.

 

" _Ah--hngh--- Stop! I-- I can't do this anymore..._ " 

 

John merintih usai kedua pundak bayi lepas darinya, benar-benar menguras tenaga. Bobot bayi yang besar juga tak menolong. Sherlock mengusap wajah John, menarik si Omega untuk fokus melihat wajahnya;

 

" _You are amazing! You are fantastic_! _Briliant_! Kamu bisa, John. Ayo, sedikit lagi." Dia memberi kecupan kecil di atas hidung John. Sedikit menggerakan tangannya yang di gengam John karena mulai terasa ngilu. John membalas afeksinya dengan anggukan kepala kecil.

 

Dalam dua kali dorongan kontraksi, John sukses melahirkan bayi laki-laki cakap yang sehat. Bayinya agak berbeda dari bayi lain, dia tak langsung menangis setelah keluar seutuhnya dari rumah amannya selama 9 bulan. Dia cuman mengeluarkan suara gemuruh macam kesal, apalagi saat Matthew mengangkatnya.

 

"Selamat, kalian berdua. Seorang anak laki-laki." Matthew menyerahkan si bayi yang berlumuran darah dan lendir ke tangan John, seperti sudah insting, si Omega menggendongnya erat ke dada.

 

"Oh---Oh, hello," Wajah sakit tidak lagi mewarnai wajah John. Kelegaan tersirat di wajahnya. " _You're so lovely. Ohmygod_." Tangannya menyibak rambut hitam si bayi, dia menanamkan beberapa ciuman kecil di kepalanya.

 

"J--John... Di--dia..." Sherlock memajukan badannya lebih dekat, memperhatikan baik-baik John dan anaknya bercengkrama. Tangannya meraih tangan kecil si bayi, jemari Sherlock dilingkari oleh tangan kecilnya. Membuat Sherlock tersenyum sampai pipinya jadi sakit.

 

John mendekatkan kepalanya kepada Sherlock, sedikit menumpukan kepalanya di pundak sang Alpha. Dia kehabisan nafas dan tubuhnya terasa sakit semua, tapi semuanya setimpal... Melihat bayi sehat nan aktif berada di dalam buaiannya membuat rasa sakit John menghilang semua.

 

"Dia sempurna, Sherlock. Anakmu..."

 

"Tidak, John," Sherlock merangkul John erat. Pandangan mereka berdua tertuju pada bayi mereka yang perlahan jadi tenang setelah bertemu tubuh John. "Anak kita." Katanya.

 

Mereka sama-sama melafalkan "Selamat ulang tahun" kepada si bayi. Merayakan hari pertamanya di dalam kehidupan, yang tentu jauh berbeda dari rumahnya dahulu yang nyaman sentosa di dalam tubuh John.

 

Hamish Watson-Holmes lahir pada hari itu, di temani oleh kedua orang tuanya yang sama-sama menangis melihatnya untuk pertama kalinya.

 

* * *

 

 

Beberapa jam setelah operasi, John sudah dibenahi dan diberikan obat penenang, dia sekarang sedang tertidur di kamar pasien. Hamish dipindahkan ke ruang khusus bayi untuk mendapatkan perawatan lanjutan seusai kelahiran.

 

Sherlock melenggang pergi dari kamar John setelah memastikan kalau mate-nya itu tertidur. Dia membutuhkan banyak istirahat, tenaganya terkuras semua pada hari ini. Detektif itu melepas jaket belstaff beserta setelan jas dalamnya, meninggalkan kemeja lengan panjang berwarna ungu gelap.

 

Dia berjalan mengarungi lorong rumah sakit mencari ruang perawatan bayi. Ia tidak tahan, dia ingin melihat Hamish lagi. Insting paternal Sherlock mulai bangkit sesaat setelah ia menyentuh anaknya, dia akan bersifat sangat protektif pada anak dan pasangannya selama beberapa minggu sampai keadaan menjadi lebih stabil alias tenang.

 

Ketika si ayah baru sampai pada tempat tujuannya, sudah ada orang yang berdiri melihat ke jendela tempat bayi-bayi baru lahir di tunjukkan kepada orang tuanya. Mycroft, adalah orangnya. Dia berdiri menatap kedalam sambil tersenyum, kedua tangannya bertumpu pada ganggang payung yang dipegang di depannya.

 

Si kakak Holmes menoleh ke arah adiknya sebelum si adik bisa melangkah lebih dekat ketempatnya. "Selamat, Sherlock."

 

Sherlock seperti biasanya memasang wajah dingin ke Mycroft. Namun khusus kali ini, dia tidak akan terlalu bersikap menyebalkan padanya. Menghiraukan ucapan selamat kakaknya, Sherlock ikut menoleh kedalam ruangan yang dipasangi jendela besar tersebut. Mencari Hamish.

 

Tidak perlu lama-lama bagi Sherlock untuk menemukannya, secara Hamish satu-satunya bayi diantara bayi lainnya yang memiliki rambut hitam tebal. Ikal rambut kecil terlihat jelas karena lendir campur darah yang melumuri tubuhnya sudah dihilangkan.

 

"Dia mirip denganmu," Ucap Mycroft, kini berdiri berdampingan sama Sherlock. Sama-sama melihat ke box bening kecil tempat Hamish tertidur lelap. "Mummy menitipkan salamnya. Dia akan segera mengunjungi kalian dalam waktu dekat, Greggory sedang menjemput Mrs. Hudson dan Molly."

 

Si adik tidak membalas apa-apa soal perkataan kakaknya. Dia cuman diam, fokus mengamati Hamish di dalam sana. Tapi Mycroft tahu dia mendengarkannya, terlihat dari pinggir bibir Sherlock yang sedikit tertarik jadi senyuman.

 

Mycroft mengamati wajah adiknya baik-baik. Dia telihat tenang, konten. Penuh suka cita, berbeda dari biasanya di mana dia akan terlihat sombong, menyebalkan, minta ditonjok, garang, sok tau, dan sebagainya. Intinya, Sherlock yang dulu 1000 kali lebih menyebalkan daripada sekarang ini. Dia sudah agak lebih Jinak berkat kehadiran John, sekarang Hamish akan membuatnya lebih jinak lagi.

 

"...Sebaiknya mulai dari sekarang kamu berhati-hati dalam melangkah, _dear brother_. Kamu tidak lagi hidup sendirian."

 

Mycroft tiba-tiba saja berucap, menyentakan keheningan diantara mereka. Sherlock mendengus kesal, tidak cukupkah Mycroft menceramahinya saat dia terluka karena kecelakaan bersama tersangka yang dia kejar beberapa minggu yang lalu? Belum puaskah dia? Mycroft memang suka menyiksa orang.

 

" _You too, brother_. Kamu sudah berencana akan memanjakan Hamish, bukan? Lebih baik tahan hasratmu itu karena aku dan John tidak akan membiarkannya secara mudah." Sherlock balas berucap, tapi Mycroft sudah mempersiapkan senjata balasan.

 

" _Tell that to our Mummy_. Dia sudah mempersiapkan banyak hal untuk Hamish, dan dia akan membawanya saat datang kemari. Persiapkan tempat kosong di flat kalian." Mycroft tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

_God fucking dammit_. Teori Sherlock kalau Mycroft dan Mummy sama-sama berusaha membuatnya sengsara terbukti sudah kebenarannya. Sherlock bermuka masam usai mendengar omongan kakaknya.

 

Tapi toh selanjutnya mereka terenyuh dalam keheningan, kembali fokus pada kotak box Hamish. Sherlock memajukan dirinya sampai bertemu kaca yang memisahkan mereka, kedua telapak tangannya menempel disana. Dia seperti anak kecil yang sedang melihat kumpulan permen-permen kesukaannya di jendela etalase toko permen.

 

"....jagalah mereka baik-baik, Sherlock. Sentimen-mu pada mereka tidak akan melukaimu." Kata Mycroft untuk terakhir kalinya. Setelah itu dia melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sherlock. Dia punya sedikit urusan untuk diselesaikan, toh John belum sadar juga untuk ditemui langsung.

 

Sherlock mendengar langkah kaki Mycroft menghilang perlahan dari lorong. Meninggalkan dia sendirian. _Well_ , gak sendirian juga mengingat kurang lebih ada selusin bayi tidur di depan mukanya.

 

Tiba-tiba saja Hamish sedikit menggerakan tangannya. Menggeliat sambil membuka mulutnya beberapa kali. Sherlock nyaris menekan seluruh berat tubuhnya ke kaca karena khawatir melihat bayinya bergerak-gerak tidak jelas. Rasa khawatirnya luntur ketika melihat kalau Hamish sebenarnya mencoba untuk membuka matanya yang tertutup.

 

Sherlock menahan nafasnya, "....kamu punya matanya John."

 

Mata biru lautan gelap melihat untuk pertama kalinya. Menyipit sedikit akibat dari teriknya lampu ruangan, ketidaknyamanan jelas sekali dia rasakan. Ada seorang perawat mendatangi kotak Hamish, mengecek kondisinya. Lalu dia sadar kalau ada Sherlock berdiri -- _menempel di kaca_ \-- di luar ruangan, pandangan mata si Alpha tertuju lurus pada anaknya yang sedang di cek oleh si perawat.

 

Si perawat menawari Sherlock untuk masuk kedalam dan memegang anaknya melalui gerakan tubuh. Sherlock mengangguk cepat sekali, ia bergegas masuk mendatangi si perawat dan anaknya.

 

Ah, kalau bisa ia ingin segera membawa Hamish dan John pulang ke 221B... Keluarga kecilnya tersayang.

 

* * *

 

 

Seminggu kemudian John dan Hamish sudah diperbolehkan pulang dari rumah sakit. John menggendong puteranya sembari mengucapkan salam terakhir kepada Matthew dan beberapa orang perawat yang mengurusnya selama perawatan, Sherlock mendampinginya mulai dari awal sampai akhir.

 

Mereka pulang ke Baker Street menaiki taksi. Padahal Mycroft sudah menawari kendaraan, namun Sherlock mengeluarkan sejuta alasan (alias kemungkinan terburuk yang mungkin terjadi di atas kendaraan mahal punya Mycroft tersebut) untuk tidak ikut bersama mobilnya Mycroft. Ya John sama Mycroft mah ngalah aja, memaklumi Sherlock yang lagi bergejolak insting paternalnya.

 

"Hati-hati, John. Tenang aku akan menuntunmu."

 

Sesampainya di depan 221, Sherlock turun duluan dari Taksi cuman untuk membukakan pintu bagi John yang membawa Hamish dalam gendongannya. Biasanya si dokter akan memarahi Alpha-nya kalau mulai kumat sikap overprotektifnya itu, namun kali ini dia tidak keberatan. Menganggapnya sebagai bantuan kecil yang berguna.

 

Mobil taksi hitam yang membawa mereka sudah pergi cukup jauh, tapi Sherlock dan John masih berdiri di depan pintu 221. Melihat nomor timbul emas yang terpasang di tengah-tengah pintu hitam tersebut secara bersamaan.

 

Hamish di gendongan John menguap lebar. John menangkap bulir air mata kecil dari mata Hamish menggunakan jari tangannya. " _Yes, love_. Kita sudah pulang. Ini rumahmu sekarang." Dia tertawa kecil.

 

Sherlock yang berdiri di samping John juga ikut tersenyum melihat mereka berdua. Kedua orang yang sangat ia sayangi lebih dari apapun di Dunia ini, John dan Hamish tersayangnya... Sherlock tidak akan membiarkan hal buruk menimpa mereka berdua, ia akan menjaga mereka bagaimanapun caranya.

 

Ia membukakan pintunya lagi untuk John. "Ayo, John....dan Hamish. Kita pulang." Katanya, mencuri satu kecupan kecil dari John.

 

John mendekap Hamish lebih erat, "Rumah kita, _darling_." Dia mulai berjalan masuk kedalam sambil di tuntun oleh tangan Sherlock yang menyentuh punggungnya secara lembut.

 

Kedua pasangan itu menghilang dibalik pintu gedung 221 yang tertutup, membawa anak mereka masuk untuk pertama kalinya ke dalam kamarnya dan melihatnya tertidur bersandarkan bantal boneka serta selimut berbahan halus menutupi badannya.

 

Hidup mereka tidak akan pernah lagi sama seperti sebelumnya sekarang, perubahan total harus diterima secara lapang dada suka atau tidak. Demi anak laki-laki yang sudah ditunggu kehadirannya semenjak kehadirannya diketahui oleh kedua orang tuanya, yang di mana nyawanya hampir terancam oleh perampok bank bodoh.

 

"Selamat datang dirumah, _dear Hamish_."

 

John untuk terakhir kalinya mengecek keadaan Hamish di dalam tempat tidur bayi. Dua kali sudah dia memastikan kalau Hamish tak kedinginan dan berkali-kali mengelus kepala si bayi memastikan kalau dia tertidur nyenyak. Sherlock dibuat penasaran atas perilaku John, insting merawat anak dari Alpha-nya begitu signifikan terlihat. Mungkin Sherlock diam-diam akan melakukan sedikit percobaan kepadanya... Tapi nanti, karena sekarang...

 

" _Sleep well, dearest_." Sherlock juga ikut memasukan tangannya kedalam tempat tidur, mengusap pipi Hamish dengan jari tangannya. Dia lalu menarik John secara perlahan meninggalkan tempat tidur anak mereka, mereka berhenti sebentar di figura pintu sebelum melangkah lebih jauh lagi.

 

John berjinjit mencium Sherlock, kedua tangannya melingkar di leher si detektif jangkung. " _Thank you,_ Sherlock _._ "

 

" _You are wonderful. Both of you_ ," Sherlock mendalamkan ciuman mereka, tangannya melilit di pinggul John. " _I love you._ " Bisiknya di telinga si Omega.

 

" _Love you too_."

 

Hari-hari Sherlock dan John kembali pada rutinitas biasanya. Sementara Hamish baru saja memulai harinya, mengisi kehidupan Sherlock dan John, membuatnya semakin menantang dan untungnya kedua pasangan Alpha-Omega itu menyukai tantangan.

 

Sekarang si detektif konsultan dan dokter setianya mempunyai tambahan baru, yaitu _darling_ Hamish. Keluarga mereka tidak sempurna, tapi semua keluarga memang tidak ada yang sempurna, kan?

 

Yang penting mereka bahagia untuk selama-lamanya. 

 

(END)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINAAAAALLYYYY ASHDAGGHASAS;S;;S;SSJ; TAMAT! HAHAHAHAHA! HAHA! UDAH KELAR PENEBUSAN DOSA GUE HAH!!! :,D (tunggu sebenernya ini lebih cocok disebut sebagai "Oh-iye-ini-semua-yang-gue-inginkan-dalam-sebuah-hubungan-mesra-bersama-seseorang" WELLLLLP.) I am so done! goodbye, friends! ta!


End file.
